The Charmed Winchesters
by HornedGod01
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Adam reunite after two years of Sam being at Stanford they go looking for their dad and have to stop by the Manor where they discover something they never thought possible. Starts with the pilot of supernatural and continues from there with elements of Charmed thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: pilot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Charmed those are the sole property of their creators the brilliant Eric Kripke and Constance M. Burge **

_Lawrence, Kansas, 20 years ago, November 2__nd__ 1985_

It's a peaceful night as the woman with blonde hair, Mary P. Halliwell, wearing a white night gown enters the nursery carrying her second oldest son, Sam, in her arms. Dean her oldest son is trailing not far behind her and races past his mother. Dean stares into the crib at his baby brother, Adam, Mary leans over so Sam can see as well "all right you two say good night to your brother". "'night Adam" both Sam and Dean say in unison. Mary says good night to Adam as well and kisses him on the forehead, little baby Adam coos in response to the attention from his mother and brothers. "Hey Dean" says a man wearing a USMC T-shirt standing in the doorway "Daddy!" says Dean running over to his father, toddler Sam starts to fuss in Mary's arms. John Winchester walks over with Dean in his arms "hey Sam" says John Sam smiles "Hi daddy". What you two think? Think Adam's ready to toss around a football yet? "No daddy!" Sam and Dean say in unison. "Night Adam" John says as he carries Dean out and Mary carries Sam, John flips off the lights, Adam watches them leave and reaches for his toes. The Baseball-themed mobile starts to slowly turn, the transportation themed clock stops ticking, the crescent moon shaped night-light flickers. The baby monitor comes to life atop Mary's night-stand and strange noise can be heard over it, Mary rolls over and gets out of bed, half-asleep trudges over to the nursery and goes over to Adam's crib. She picks him and tries to calm him but Adam is crying and wailing incessantly_ maybe he's hungry _she thought so she walked down the hallway towards the staircase as she passed by Sam and Dean's room she noticed a dark silhouette of a man standing over Sam's bed obstructing her vision of her son. "What's wrong John" asked Mary painfully unaware that the figure before her was not that of her husband's, "shhh" says the figure "all right" says Mary she continues walking down the hallway with Adam who has quieted down considerably but was still whimpering and shivering slightly _I hope everything is alright with Adam what has gotten into you and also I wonder how Sam and Dean could sleep with your crying._ Mary thought to herself she didn't see Sam but Dean from what she'd seen was sleeping peacefully in his bed, on his stomach and head turned towards the wall away from Sam's bed which was perpendicular to his, Mary reached the top of the stair case and was about to go down with Adam when she noticed the lamp on the wall was flickering she tapped it twice and it stopped _hmm _she thought, she went downstairs and saw the television was on playing some kind of war movie. Mary sees John has fallen asleep on the couch _wait a minute if John is here then Oh No!_, Mary runs up the stairs without a second thought clutching baby Adam protectively close to her chest, Adam has started crying again, "Sam, Dean!" Mary yells as she reaches her two oldest sons bedroom, she stops short of the bedroom door and the figure turns glaring at her with pale-bile-colored yellow eyes. Mary yells which causes John to wake up abruptly and run upstairs to see what is happening "Mary, Mary!" yells John reaching the bedroom John sees something unusual but not exactly frightening, he sees baby Adam on Sam's bed curled up next to his big brother. John walks over to the pair and surveys the room Dean is still sleeping peacefully, on his back, and Sam is doing the same the only one awake of John's three sons is Adam who is staring absentmindedly at nothing in particular John reaches a hand out to his youngest son earning a giggle from the infant "hey buddy how'd you get here?" asks John. Then something dark and red drips down on John's hand then two more drops, John looks up and falls to the floor at the sight before him, his beloved wife Mary is pinned on the ceiling blood staining her night-gown and gasping for air. "No! Mary" yells John in horror and disbelief. Mary's body bursts into flame and is engulfed completely, just then Dean and Sam both wake up instantly and simultaneously as if they were under some kind of spell. Dean runs over to his dad and brothers, Sam gets quickly out of bed, John thinks quickly and remembers that he's not alone and grabs Adam and pushes him into Dean's arms he pushes Sam into Dean as well "Dean take your brothers outside as fast as you can don't look back! Now, Dean, go! Dean was even though the room was burning down around them hearing his father clearly he grabbed a hold of Sammy's hand and with Adam in his other arm left the room as quickly as possible. John turns back his attention to the room, it is completely engulfed in flames, Mary cannot even be seen anymore "Mary, No!"**. **Outside on the lawn Dean runs carrying little Adam in one arm and tightly holding Sam close to him with the other. John runs outside and scoops up all three of his sons in one fluid motion carrying them away just as the window to Sam and Dean's bedroom explodes raining glass on the front lawn where they had just been moments before. The Lawrence fire department is putting out the remnants of the fire as John sits across the street on his impala he's clutching Adam to his chest and Sam is sitting on Dean's lap next to him.

_Palo Alto, California, Stanford University, present day, October 31__st__2005_

Their in an apartment on the college campus stand a gorgeous blonde haired girl wearing a provocative nurses' costume "are you ready yet we were supposed to there like fifteen minutes ago, Sam!" yells the girl whose name is Jessica, a moment later a guy pokes his head in through the door, he has shaggy brown hair, hazel eyes, and is wearing three shirts but no costume. "Do I have to go" pleads Sam. "yes it'll be fun and where's your costume?" inquires Jess "you know how I feel about Halloween" says Sam not a real fan of the holiday. The costume party they are going to is in a bar there are decorations everywhere, there is music playing in the background, and everybody is in costume. Sam, Jess, and their friend Luis are sitting at a table congratulating Sam on his fantastic LSAT score, Luis gets up to get more shots at the protest of both Sam and Jess. "- And you're going to get a full ride I know it" Jess says, "what would I do without you?" says Sam, "crash and burn" says Jess jokingly, then pulls in Sam for a kiss.

Inside the apartment it is late and Sam and Jess are asleep in their bed. Suddenly a sound like a window opening wakes Sam and he carefully gets out of bed mindful of not waking up Jess. He leaves the bedroom and walks around the apartment he stops and stares when he can see two figures , he can't make out their faces but one is slightly taller than the other bay a few inches and broader, they walk around to the other room then Sam takes his opportunity and tackles the taller of the pair Sam grabs the man by the shoulder, the man knocks away Sam's hand and swings at him but Sam ducks out of the way the man grabs Sam by the arms and swing him into the other room, Sam kicks but is blocked and Sam elbows him but the man ducks and shoves Sam to the floor. Meanwhile the other figure stood there staring he seemed at one point to consider interfering but thought best not to, then when his partner pinned the other to the floor he scurried quickly over to a lamp as he had, had enough and thought better to end this before the two fighting hurt each other. "Whoa, easy, tiger" said Dean "Dean?" said Sam in amazement looking at his older brother then he glanced at the other figure who moved to stand above his head "Adam?" said Sam staring with equal amazement at his baby brother, he hadn't seen either of them in two years. "Hey Sam" said Adam ginning overjoyed to see his big brother again, "you two scared the crap out of me" "that's 'cause you're out of practice" to prove him wrong Sam flips Dean over and pins him to the floor "what are you two doing here?" asks Sam "we came to get you" Adam responds before Dean makes some smartass comment and gets Sam upset, "not that I didn't miss you Sammy but can you get off me? This positions a little uncomfortable?" oh well Adam tried. Sam gets off Dean and Adam helps him to his feet, then Jess enters wearing pink panties and a Smurf pajama shirt, "Sam?" asks Jess rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. All three of them turn to look at Jess at once and Jess can't help but feel self-conscious, "Jess hey Dean, Adam this is my girlfriend Jessica" Sam says gesturing to Jessica, "wait your brothers Dean and Adam?" asked Jess looking at each of the men she guessed the taller one to be Dean and the slightly shorter more boyish looking one to be Adam. Dean looks her up and down appreciatively "oh I love the Smurfs you, I got to tell you, you are completely out of my brother's league" Sam's expression is stone faced and Adam is sighing inwardly rolling his eyes at his eldest brothers antics. "Let me put something on" says Jess turning to leave but stops her "oh no please don't bother, seriously" Dean turns his body back to Sam and Adam glancing over at Jess "we just have to borrow your boyfriend here for a few minutes, talk about some important family business" says Dean remembering the reason he and Adam had come here in the first place. "No" says Sam moving closer to Jessica "anything you two have to say you can say in front of Jess". "All right" says Dean clearing his throat as Adam took that as his cue to stand next to him, "dad hasn't been home in a few days " stated Dean, "so he's on a Miller time shift he'll stumble back sooner or later" Sam said sarcastically not really looking at his brothers. "Dad's on a hunting trip and hasn't been home in a few days" Adam clarified with pleading worried eyes staring directly at Sam and in that one glance conveyed all his feelings. Sam let his arm drop from Jessica's shoulder "Jessica can you excuse us we have to talk outside" Jessica glanced at Sam and his brothers before shrugging and exiting to go back to the bedroom. Sam, Dean, and Adam all are going down the stairs that lead to the street "come on you two can't just break in here in the middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you" says Sam indignantly

"you're not hearing us Sam dad's missing we need your help finding him" "dad's always missing. You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the devil's gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine". "Not for this long, now are you coming with us or not" says Dean getting really aggravated with his kid brothers' stubbornness "I'm not" says Sam in a state of tranquil fury, Adam who was a spectator watching this sighed his brothers tempers were always annoying to him especially when it was directed toward each other, he secretly wondered why he had a much more level headed temper and always had to play peacekeeper between his two pig-headed older brothers even when they were younger he tried to stop them from arguing it was like getting in between to enraged bulls charging at each other. But just like when he was younger Adam stepped in knowing he had to stop this before it escalated into shouting or worse and maybe get Sam to go with them. Adam stepped in between the two and gave Dean the signal they had to stop talking a quick glance over his shoulder with a look that translates to "_stop talking you're making it worse, let me handle this". _Dean turned begrudgingly away and did as he was told the transition wasn't lost on Sam who had used it a number of times in combination with both of them. "Please Sam we're really worried about dad we really can't find him even between the two of us, we need your help and when we find you can go back to whatever life you want here at college and pretending we don't exist… just ..please Sam" Adam finished in a whisper he knew he could manipulate Sam to do whatever he wanted with his puppy dog eyes and young innocent look, hell it even worked on Dean most of the time. Sam stared at his baby brother's face all doey-eyed and pleading and he caved in immediately as much as he hated to admit it but he couldn't say no to Adam he could never say no to Adam. Sam sighed deeply before voicing his consent to join his brothers, Dean meanwhile smirked internally knowing that they got him on board really it was Adam but who do you think taught the kid to be so persuasive? Sam follows Dean and Adam to the impala and Dean opens up the trunk to reveal an arsenal he begins searching for something but doesn't seem to find it. "uhh Adam did you pack the case file and tape?" "uh, no I thought you did" answered Adam "please tell me you didn't leave it back at the Manor!" "I didn't you did" "damn it Adam we need that file to see what dad knew about the case!" "it's your fault". Sam just stood idly by grinning amusedly he would never admit just how much he missed his brothers and their banter. "Just fantastic now we got to stop by the Manor and pick up the file before we go to the case". "All right just let me pack up and say goodbye to Jess" said Sam walking back towards the apartment "oh and we should hurry because I have an interview on Monday" "a job interview, skip it" said Dean not caring at all about his brothers reason "no not a job interview an interview at the university here, see if I can get a scholarship" said Sam being defiant and not caring for his brothers tone on the matter "oh" said Adam simply feeling proud and jealous and sad all at once "well congrats Sam" said Adam as sincerely as possible considering his emotions, he was proud Sam will definitely get a full ride he knew that the kid was smart but he also knew it'd mean he'd probably see even less of his big brother. "Well hurry up" Dean said Sam nodded and went upstairs to pack and after saying goodbye to Jessica and assuring her that everything's fine they left for San Francisco where their ancestral home if you could call it theirs stood.

_The Manor the house that belonged to their Grams Penelope Halliwell, she was their mother's mother they met her after their mother died and their dad had dropped them off them their many times when he went hunting when he didn't leave them with Bobby or Pastor Jim. Their Grams was a good woman tough as nails and caring and compassionate at the same time. She passed away roughly two years ago and Dean, Sam, and Adam were devastated, they really loved their Grams and she was like a part of their mom that was still alive. When their Grams got sick three years ago of a heart condition their dad had sent all three of them to take care of her. They weren't happy about leaving their dad but they needed to take care of their Grams until she got better. They stayed with their Grams for a year and experienced some semblance of a normal life with Adam going to school and Sam and Dean working in the city to help pay for their Gram's hospital bills and help support her. Then she passed away and not a day later Sam left for Stanford after a huge argument with his dad in full view of Dean and Adam. Now they were returning to find the case file their dad had been working on and something they never imagined._

Meanwhile another man was disappearing on the Centennial highway in Jericho, California

They drove up to the ancient and pristine house and up to the drive way Sam got out of the back of the car since the passenger seat clearly belonged to Adam because seating in the impala was determined not by seniority but by if you were on Dean's good side and Sam was so not on Dean's good side. The three of them entered the Manor and Sam walked in taking in the familiar surroundings, this was the last place he felt normal the last place he remembered feeling like he was in a home and not some dingy motel that their dad sometimes took them to when they went state to state. "We've been using the place as a headquarters of sorts" says Dean placing his coat on the hanger where it usually hanged Adam did the same "yea man this place brings back memories" said Sam lost in nostalgia. "Well I'm goanna make me something to eat and Adam why don't you look for the files that you left behind" said Dean " I didn't forget them" Adam said annoyed at his brother for blaming him even though he knows that Adam always checks his supplies twice before leaving the Manor he's like Santa with guns. "Can I go see the house I kind of missed it" admitted Sam "sure but don't be to long we have to leave in an hour tops" said Dean understanding completely what his brother felt. Sam nodded and started walking around he first floor and a wave of memories hit him of him Dean and Adam playing here as kids then teenagers how Grams scolded Dean when he brought a girl home and she had found them making out on the couch _ha how he and Adam had cracked up when they saw that_ then he went upstairs and went to each room he remembered his room was to the left next to Deans and across from Gram's Adam slept in the same bed as Dean they had bunk beds even Sam always wanted a bunk bed himself but never said so. He entered his room and found he didn't recognize it apparently when Dean had said they were using it as headquarters they weren't kidding all the walls had guns hanging on them where Sam's bed used to be there was a gun cleaning station and a whole bunch f maps and other hunting equipment was lying haphazardly on the floor the window that Sam used to look out of and gaze at the stars was sealed and painted over, probably to keep unwanted attention away from the psycho-killers across the street. Sam exited the room quietly and continued down the hall the house was big and beautiful and so familiar, his dad and brothers hadn't really changed much from what he saw of the other rooms and hallway, probably out of respect to their Grams. Sam came to the foot of the attic stairs and stopped stared at the spot just below the staircase and suddenly another memory came back, a painful one, the day his Grams died him and his brothers found her at the bottom of the stairs they rushed her to the hospital and called their dad who came immediately. Sam climbed the stairs hesitantly he walked up to the of the attic the door he nor his brothers ever opened and that was saying something because did they try but even with Dean's masterful lock picking skill the door wouldn't budge he rested his head against it and wondered what his Grams was doing coming down these stairs when she passed away he turned to leave not being able to bare these thoughts any longer when the door opened, squeaking slightly. Sam's eyes opened comically wide he turned to face the door _this is not normal _ he thought _but then again what in my life is_, against his better judgment and his basic hunting instincts that told him to call Dean and Adam he walked into the room and stood there looking around. It looked like an ordinary attic with dusty furniture, boxes, and random crap everywhere, but then something caught his eye he could have swore he imagined it but he thought he saw a beam of light hit a trunk under the window and before he knew what was happening he had walked towards it, opened it and picked up what was inside. It was a heavy ,dusty, old book with a symbol painted on it Sam immediately recognized it as the Celtic Triquetra he had done research on it when he and his brothers and dad were hunting a coven of evil witches in Salem, Massachusetts. The more pressing question is what was it doing in the attic of the Manor, the first thought was that his Grams was secretly a witch but that couldn't be right he would have figured it out if she was, although that would explain an awful lot. Sam opened the cover absentmindedly and read the title out loud "The Book of Shadows" the title said, yep definitely a witchcraft book then he flipped over a page and saw the title it was an invocation to "invoke the power of three" Sam even though he knew this was bad and he should stop, he had been taught by his father that some witches sell their souls to demons to acquire their powers that some were selfish evil people, then again his dad also said that there are a lot of good witches out their whose powers don't come from any demon and they are just born naturally magical. His dad taught him that witches are people and as such should be given the chance to prove their innocence before being hunted, so maybe it was okay Sam started reading aloud and even though he knew it was risky he couldn't stop as if he was being compelled to read the incantation.

Hear now the words of the witches the secrets we hid in the night the oldest of gods are invoked here the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour I call upon the ancient power. Bring your power to we brothers three we want the power give us the power.

Just then the chandelier downstairs glowed a blue light glow and then faded then Sam heard Dean exclaiming "what are you doing?!" Sam turned shocked to see Adam and Dean wearing identical expressions of worry and fear and Sam thought how much they looked alike just like brothers. "uh nothing" Sam said convincing no one not even himself.

**AN: Hi this is my first fanfiction and I've been meaning to write this for a while I hope you enjoy it and please review and ask any questions you might have. All reviews are welcome and also constructive criticism.**


	2. Pilot part two

"Sam what are you doing?!" "Uh nothing" Sam said convincing no one not even himself.

Sam stood up abruptly as Dean and Adam stalked over to them and he turned over to them with the Book of Shadow open to the Dominus Trinus page at the beginning of the book. "I found this in the trunk" "what is it?" asked Dean. "It looks like a witch's book of shadows" says Adam looking wearily at the book in Sam's hands. "A what?!" yells Dean annoyed and angry "how did you even get in here?" asked Adam a little calmer than Dean but still sounding worried "the door it opened" "what do you mean opened?" asked Dean impatiently a scowl on his face he's not really angry at the fact that Sam found a witch's book in the attic but he is confused as to why he found it in a trunk in the attic which they were never able to open Dean doesn't understand, and Dean gets angry and suspicious when he doesn't understand something. "What were you reading?" asked Adam "because from what we heard it sounded like an incantation", "it was" answered Sam "from what I read it seems to be an invocation to…call forth our powers?" Sam stated unsure of himself as he reread the page over in his head "excuse me? Did you just say that we have powers?" Dean said sounding confused but starting to get scared. "yeah" Sam said looking up from the book, "but that's not right that can't be right that would mean that we're witches!" yelled Dean running a hand over his face Sam looked confused and worried and Adam just looked freaked out, Dean knew he had to play it cool and act calm even though on the inside he was just as scared as his little brothers. "Look I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation for this" stated Dean cooly voice not even wavering "but we don't have time for whatever this is, we need to go look for dad". Sam and Adam both looked at their older brother straight in the eye they all knew that their dad was top priority for the moment, plus they didn't want to deal with whatever this was yet.

_Gas station, Day, Ramblin Man is playing on the radio_

Sam is in the passenger seat pouring over The Book of Shadows, Adam is in the back still sleeping Adam isn't really a morning person. Dean opens the door to the driver's seat making a show of sitting down noisily down to wake Adam up which he did with a few mottled curses and groans Adam sat up his hair tousled in all directions "hey there sleeping beauty want some breakfast", Adam shook his head and glared at the book in Sam's lap. "why'd you bring that book?" Dean asked, "I thought I could check see what this is, you guys this book is incredible I've never seen anything like it" "yeah well don't get to attached not until we find dad and see what he has to say about this whole witch stuff" Dean said still uncomfortable around the book. "So Adam please catch Sam up on the case" "all right" Adam said pulling out the folder from the manor, Adam caught Sam up on the case, the disappearances and played the tape recording for Sam to hear. "So that's what we know so far" said Adam shutting off the tape's static, Dean started down the road heading for Jericho. "So… you found anything in the book" Adam asked hesitantly to Sam, Dean gave a sideways glance at Sam anxiously waiting for his answer "uh.. yeah" Sam said pausing before continuing he was sure that his brothers were not going to take the information that he found positive, he wasn't sure how he felt about it either. "well according to this one of our ancestors was a witch named Melinda Warren" he paused and looked at both his brothers, Dean was tense knuckles gripping the steering wheel and turning white, Adam was leaning in between the seats with an emotionless expression that Sam could not read "well don't keep us in suspense!" Dean demanded eyes trained on the road but listening closely to what Sam was saying "right well…Melinda had powers, she practiced three powers she could move objects with her mind, see the future, and stop time, before Melinda was burnt at the stake she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would grow stronger and stronger culminating in the arrival of three brothers these brothers would be the strongest force of good the world has ever seen, they're good witches and… I think we're those brothers" Sam said the last part in a whisper. The tension in the car was palpable, Dean was the first to speak, Adam apparently was in a stunned silence "come on that can't be true!" Dean protested going straight to absolute denial "why not I mean we don't know anything about mom's side of the family, and how else do you explain why this book was in Gram's home the only explanation that makes sense is that she was a witch that mom was probably a witch too" at that the car skidded to a stop, Dean leaned over the seat and grabbed Sam by the front of his brown hoodie "don't you talk about her like that! You are lying Sam!" "whoa break it up you two!" yelled Adam getting between the two and breaking them apart keeping them at arms length. Dean was breathing heavily through his mouth anger clear across his face, Sam looked impassive and not impressed at all. "Now Sam I'm not saying you're wrong, but if Grams was a witch don't you think we would have known" Adam said trying find a compromise if only to keep his brothers at peace. "well not exactly none of us ever suspected that Grams was a witch" Sam answered defending his position "whatever I say again that we drop this until the case is over" Dean said fed up "..fine we'll talk later" "all right, hey we're here" Adam said pointing ahead there was two police cars plus the car of Troy who died the night before. Dean stops the Impala and rummages through the glove compartment and pulls a box out with multiple fake I.D's he pulls one out "lets go Addy" Dean says to Adam calling him by his childhood nickname, Adam glances at Sam for a moment "actually why don't you take Sam, you know make it a little more believable that we're feds" Adam said wanting to ease the tension in the car. "whatever" said Dean stepping out of the car, Sam followed behind begrudgingly. Dean talks with one of the officers when deputy Jaffe walks over to them "and who are you?" "Federal Marshalls" says Dean holding up his badge. "Aren't you two a little young to be Marshalls"… Sam doesn't listen to the rest of the conversation between Dean and the deputy he walks over to Troy's car and leans in to peer through the window of the driver's seat hands cupping the side of his face to get a better look, when he touched the window suddenly he is pulled into a premonition_ a woman with long black hair is standing on the bridge, she's wearing a long white dress and she goes to the edge she's crying then looks over her shoulder before jumping over the edge of the bridge. _Sam gasps and falls back on the road, Dean runs over "Sammy, you okay?" Sam catches his breath "yeah I'm fine" Sam says with a shaky breath. Dean helps Sam up and they make their way to the Impala saying goodbye to the officers, the deputy watches them leave. As they're driving away Dean asks "what the hell was that?" "I don't know, when I touched the car I saw something" "what did you see?" asks Adam curiously from the back seat "it was a woman on this bridge and she jumped off the edge". "oh okay so what kind of crazy shit have you been doing in college" Dean says sarcastically, Sam gives him one of his bitch faces in return "I'm not on drugs Dean!" "wait then what do you think happened?" asked Adam sensing another fight about to commence, after a moment Sam answered "I think maybe it was a vision" Dean and Adam both turned to look at him "you mean like a vision vision like a psychic?" "Yeah I think so" answered Sam looking somewhat scared. There is woman putting up missing flyers for a Troy Squire the man who disappeared two nights ago. The Winchester brothers all walk towards her "I bet you that's her" "yeah" responds Sam and Adam together "you must be Amy" greets Dean smiling "yeah that's me" says Amy wondering who these three men are standing in front of her. "Troy told us about you we're his uncles I'm Dean these are Sam and Adam" says Dean gesturing to his two brothers. "Troy never mentioned you guys" "yeah well that's Troy I guess, we're not around much we live up in Modesto", a woman named Rachel walks up and wraps an arm around Amy. "We were looking for him too, mind if we ask you a couple of questions?" Sam asks. The Winchesters are sitting tightly packed in one side of the booth in the diner and Amy and Rachel are sitting across from them. "Troy and I were talking on the phone he said he would call me back…and he never did" "did he say or do anything unusual before he disappeared, anything out of the ordinary?" asks Adam trying to coax some info out of her "no nothing" "I like your necklace" says Sam trying to change the subject and make Amy feel more comfortable, the necklace is a small silver pentacle, "yeah Troy gave it to me, mostly to scare my parents you know with all that Devils stuff" Amy chuckles and looks down at her necklace. "Actually it means the opposite; a pentagram is a symbol of protection against evil, really powerful if you believe in that stuff" Sam comments grinning slightly, he gets bumped in his left shin by Adam who send him a sideways glance saying _smooth Sam real conversation stopper _"listen girls here's the deal we're also looking for Troy so you have any idea what might have happened to him?" asks Dean getting back to the subject, Amy and Rachel glance between each other "what?" inquires Dean leaning over the table and Sam and Adam do the same "well with all these disappearances people talk" "and what do they talk about" asks Adam face totally serious. "well there was this local legend about this one girl got murdered on the Centennial highway… supposedly she's still out there and she hitchhikes whoever picks her up disappears forever" Rachel says finishing in a hushed whisper and leaning over the table so as not to be heard by anyone, the three Winchesters share a look

_Library Interior Day _

Sam, Dean, and Adam all sit in chairs in front of the computer with Dean sitting in front of the keyboard a search box and _The Jericho Herald _is on top of the screen Dean Types in "female murder hitchhiking" and enters it in, no results pop up, he replaces hitchhiking with "Centennial highway" and still nothing. Sam watches and lets out a groan, "what?" asks Dean looking over Adam also looks to Sam from his other side "your not getting any results because she wasn't murdered in my vision she was crying and she jumped nobody killed her she killed herself" "yeah like I'm gonna believe some junkies hallucination" remarks Dean sarcastically "shut up let me do it" "No!" Sam shoves Dean of his chair and scoots over, Adam snickers at that, "dude!" yells Dean punching Sam in the arm. Sam replaces "murder" with "suicide" and gets a result, an article pops up about a woman named Constance and how she jumped from Sylvania bridge where Troy was murdered "is that the woman you saw in your vision" asks Adam from Sam's right side looking at the article then at Sam "definitely" nods Sam seeing the woman "still think I was hallucinating" smirks Sam at Dean who has picked himself off the floor and is reading the article but stops and looks at Sam "definitely" says Dean sarcastically but doesn't show his concern Sam turns back to the article. They discover that Constance killed herself after her kids drowned in her bathtub, her husband Joseph Welch was on the article and a comment from him reads "our babies were gone and Constance couldn't bare it". "That bridge look familiar to either of you?" asks Dean looking at the picture from the article.

_Sylvania Bridge Night _

Dean, Sam, and Adam all walk across the bridge stop and look over the edge at the murky water beneath them "so this is where Constance took the swan dive?" asks Dean "yeah this is the spot that I saw" answers Sam "mmm" grunts Adam they start walking further down the bridge. "So you think dad was after her?" "Yeah and he was after her and we're after him so we have to keep looking, it might take a while" says Adam, Sam stops and both Dean and Adam stop to turn and look at him "I told you both I have that interview on Monday" "oh right we forgot" says Adam looking down being reminded that this family reunion is only temporary. They start walking again Sam between his two brothers "you're actually serious about this, what you going to do Sam become a lawyer marry your girl?" asks Dean "yeah maybe, why not" "does Jessica know about the things you've done Sam?" "No and she's never going to find out" "oh yeah that's healthy, well you can play pretend all you want sooner or later your going to have to face who you really are" at this point the brothers turn and stand in a triangle staring at each other. "Yeah and who's that?" asks Sam voice on edge because he knows exactly what Dean is going to say "your one of us" Dean says angrily signaling between Adam and himself, Adam doesn't look at Dean or Sam and seems to find a cockroach that is skidding across his the floor very interesting. "Adam what do you think?" asks Dean impatiently wanting to put Adam in the middle so he can settle this and maybe get Adam's support, after a hesitant moment Adam looks at Sam face stoic and expecting and then at Dean face flustered and also expectant so he knows he has to say something "uh… I think Sam is a grown adult who should be able to decide his own life" Sam grinned at that but Dean exploded "what how can you say that you were wrecked after he left, you cried for days!" yelled Dean, at that Sam's grin completely disappeared, he never liked to hurt Adam and he didn't intentionally but knew he had to have been hurt by his leaving. Dean turned his attention back to Sam, not wanting to provoke Adam any more he might be more passive than Dean but when he's confronted directly it almost always ends with shouting or worse. "You have a responsibility to-"to who? to dad and his Crusade? If it weren't for pictures me and Adam wouldn't even know what mom looked like, and what if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone and she isn't coming back" Dean pushes Sam against the railing and grabs him by the collar of his shirt "don't talk about her like that!" threatens Dean, Sam's face is carefully blank. "Dean!" yells Adam grabbing Dean by his shoulder and yanking him back with one arm "leave him alone!" says Adam looking angry and tired. Dean starts walking away angry, but when he looks ahead he sees Constance on the edge of the railing a few ahead of them "uh Sam, Adam" both brothers turn to see what Dean is looking at, Constance looks at them then jumps, the Winchesters run over the to the railing and look down. The impala roars to life and the headlights turn on, "Dean who's driving your car?" asks Sam standing beside his brother Dean is on the other side of Dean, Dean takes his car keys out of his pocket and jingles them "Oh shit" comments Adam offhandedly, the impala starts to towards them accelerating quickly "Dean, Adam. Go! Go!" yells Sam they start running but the car Is moving faster than they are, Adam stumbles and trips with a rock on the asphalt, "Adam!" both brothers scream as they stop dead in their tracks scared to death for their younger brother, Adam rolls over and sees the blinding headlights of the impala and brings up his hands to try to shield himself from the inevitable impact, but… it never comes, after a moment Adam opens his eyes and sees the impala is in front of him headlights on, so the ghost is still in it but is completely frozen as if it can't move. Adam takes a second to reason and rolls over to the side of the road, good thing too because just then the impala unfreezes and keeps speeding along as if before, going after Adam's brothers. Sam and Dean both go over the railing. The car stops and shuts off after passing them evidently unpossessed; Adam goes to the railing to check on his brothers praying to some benevolent god that they're okay. Sam is hanging over the side of the railing and Adam helps pull him up, Dean is below dragging himself up from the muddy riverbank, Sam and Adam look at him in bemusement "you okay?" asks Sam, Dean gives him the okay signal "I'm super" responds Dean, Adam and Sam both chuckle and scoot away from the edge. Dean closes the hood of his impala and leans against it "your car alright?" asks Sam "Yeah whatever she did to it seems fine now, that Constance chick what a bitch!" complains Dean loudly "well she definitely doesn't want us looking around here so where to now geniuses?" asks Adam, he sniff then pinches his nose, "what?" asks Dean "you smell like a toilet" comments Sam a smirk forming across his face.

Motel Interior Day

Sam and Adam wait outside by the car while Adam checks them in, because Dean is still covered in mud and Sam doesn't know which card to use. Adam drops the MasterCard on the registry "one room please" says Adam starting to fill out the registry, the clerk looks at the card registered to a "Hector Aframian" "you guys having a reunion or something?" asks the clerk "what do you mean?" asks Adam looking at the clerk and handing him the ledger "had a Burt Aframian he came in and bought the room for a whole month" says the clerk "Huh, no kidding" says Adam mostly to himself he turns and glances to his brothers waiting patiently outside. He's gotta tell them he found their father.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: hi I'm sorry that this took so long to get posted; computer problems; so I'm posting these next couple of chapters being the end of the pilot then. Thanks to the comments about the structure and tenses I made changes hope you like. Also is it necessary to write a disclaimer at the beginning of every chapter I don't want to get my ass sued for infringement. Anyway here we go with the story**

_Interior John's room_

Sam swings the door to John's motel room open having just picked the lock. Adam and Dean are standing just on the other side of the door playing lookouts. Sam grabs them each by their shoulder and yanks both his brothers inside an closes the door. The room's walls are completely occupied by pinned up maps, newspaper articles, clippings and notes.

"Whoa" says Sam in utter amazement taking everything in

Dean turns on a light by the bed and picks up a half-eaten burger sitting there, he sniffs it and recoils. Sam crouches and fingers a salt line on the floor.

"Salt, cats-eye shells…he was worried trying to keep something out"

Adam looks at the papers covering one wall. Sam and Dean walk over to their baby brother.

"What have you got there" questions Sam looking at the wall along with Dean.

"Centennial highway victims" answers Adam in way of answer to Sam's question.

The wall has photos of victims on it including as William Durrell and Scott Nifong who disappeared in 1987 at age 25

"I don't get it I mean different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?"

Sam crosses the room to the other side and turns on another lamp "dad figured it out"

Adam and Dean walk over to where Sam is and see the note that says "woman in white" above a printout of the _Jericho Herald _article on Constance's suicide.

"So that's what we're dealing with Constance she's a woman in white?" asks Adam looking at his brothers.

"Yeah looks like it, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it" Dean added thoughtfully

"She might have another weakness"

"Well dad would want to make sure, he'd dig her up does it says where she's buried?"

"No not that I can tell. If I were Dad though, I'd go ask her husband" Sam said tapping a picture of Joseph Welch

"If he's still alive" comments Adam off-handedly

"All right why don't you two, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm going to get cleaned up." Says Dean walking towards the bathroom Adam turns around to start looking for an address.

"Hey you guys?" Dean and Adam turn to look at their brother.

"What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry."

Dean holds his up a hand

"No chick-flick moments"

"All right Jerk"

"Bitch" Dean walks into the bathroom to get cleaned up

Adam chuckles quietly to himself but Sam hears him "what?" prods Sam

"Uh, nothing it's just… I've missed that" said Adam honestly and giving his brother a shy smile

"Yeah me too, and I know Dean isn't one for chick-flick moments but you are, so how 'bout a hug I know you wanna" said Sam teasingly opening up his arms wide

"Shut up Bitch" said Adam with no heat as he crossed the room and hugged his big brother tightly

"Make me Brat" Sam said chuckling into his baby brother's hair, god he had no idea how much he had missed him. Of course he had missed Dean too, but it was different he couldn't be nearly as openly affectionate with Dean as he could with Adam. They stayed like that for 5 more seconds then they broke apart.

"All right we got to find that guys address" said Sam

"Right" agreed Adam restarting his search where he was earlier. Sam also goes to the far wall to search but soon stops as he spots a picture of John on the hood of the Impala with threes boys, he sees a younger version of himself on Dean's lap while Adam is on John's. Sam takes the picture and smiles sadly.

Sam is pacing the room hearing a voicemail from Jess, Adam is sitting on the bed snacking on what appears to be a candy bar. Dean steps out of the bathroom clean again

"Hey you guys I'm starving, I'm going to get something to eat you two want anything?"

"No" answers Sam not really paying attention

"Aframian's buying"

Sam shakes his head.

"Too bad, Adam you want anything special?"

"No thanks I'm good" says Adam holding up his candy bar.

"Dude a candy bar isn't breakfast, now I'm getting you some real food and you're going to eat it"

"Fine Mom" says Adam sticking out his tongue at his eldest brother.

"Brat" says Dean a small smile gracing his lips at his baby brothers childish antics, sometimes it's hard to remember that Adam's twenty the way he acts.

"Jerk" responds Adam, Dean closes the door in response to that. Outside Dean walks across the parking lot and spots the motel clerk speaking to Deputy Jaffe and Deputy Hein, the clerk points to Dean who turns around and pulls out his cell phone to dial Sam. He's sitting on the bed next to Adam who is waiting patiently having finished his candy bar. The message from Jess ends with "So come soon okay? I love you". The phone beeps Sam presses a button then puts it back to his ear.

"What?"

"Dude five-oh, you two take off."

"What about you?" asks Sam worried about his brother. Adam stands in front of Sam and asks what's wrong. Sam mouths' "po-po"

"They kinda spotted me. Go find Dad." says Dean putting his cell phone in his pocket and turns to grin at the Deputies just as they approach.

"Problem officers?"

"Where's your partner?" asks Deputy Jaffe looking at Dean suspiciously.

"Partner, what partner?" responds Dean feigning innocence and hoping that Sam and Adam have escaped by now. Jaffe jerks a thumb towards the motel room and Hein heads toward it. Sam sees him approaching through the blinds and moves quickly away.

"Fake US Marshall, fake credit cards, you got anything that's real?"

"My boobs" answers Dean giving the Deputy a cheeky grin which turns into a scowl as Jaffe slams Dean over the hood of the cop car.

"You have the right to remain silent-"

Dean is sitting at a table in the interrogation room of the Sheriff's office. Sheriff Pierce enters holding a box and drops it in front of him then turns to face Dean leaning slightly over the table

"You going to tell us your real name?" asks the Sheriff impatiently, obviously he's been at this for awhile.

"I told you its Nugent, Ted Nugent"

"I'm not sure you realize how much trouble your in here"

"We talking like misdemeanor kind of trouble or, uh, squeal like a pig trouble?"

"You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall, along with a whole bunch of satanic mumbo-jumbo. Boy, you are officially a suspect" said the Sheriff glaring at Dean.

"That makes sense because when the first one disappeared in '82 I was three." Shot Dean back getting annoyed

"I know you've got partners. One of them an older guy, maybe he started the whole thing so tell me Dean. The Sheriff tosses a brown leather-covered journal on the table. "This his?" the Sheriff opens and flips through John's journal. "I thought that might be your name I leafed through this, what little I could make out its nine kinds of crazy". Dean leans forward and stares at the book. "But I found this to" says the Sheriff opening the journal to a page that reads "Dean 35-111"

"Now you're staying right there until you tell me exactly what the hell that means" said the Sheriff tapping the page with his finger

_Welch House_

Sam peers in through the grime covered window into the decrepit looking house while Adam knocks on the door. An old man answers "are you Joseph Welch" inquires Adam.

"Yeah"

Joseph Sam and Adam are walking through the junk-filled driveway, Joseph standing between the younger Winchester brothers. Joseph is holding the photo that Sam found in the motel room.

"Yeah he was older but that's him, came by three or four days ago said he was a reporter." said Joseph handing the photo back to Sam.

"That's right, we're working on a story together" interjected Adam

"Well, I don't know what the hell kind of story you three are working on. The questions he asked me?"

"About your wife Constance?"

"He asked me where she was buried"

"And where is that again?" asked Adam

"What I got to go through this twice?"

"We're just fact-checking, if you don't mind"

"She's in a plot behind my old place over on Breckenridge."

"Why did you move?"

"I'm not going to live in the house where my children died" Joseph said stopping suddenly and turning towards the brothers fixing each with an annoyed glare. Sam and Adam could see he they were starting to wear on him but they had to press on if they were ever going to get the case over and find their dad.

"Mr. Welch did you ever marry again?" asked Sam pressingly

"No way Constance was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known"

"So you had a happy marriage?" asks Adam and Joseph hesitates for a moment but Sam and Adam catch it anyways.

"Definitely"

"Well that should do it thanks for your time" Sam and Adam give him courteous smiles and he walks away. Sam and Adam turn and glance at each other for a moment, no words are exchanged but they know they're on the same page. Both brothers turn around towards Joseph and Sam is the one to speak up.

"Mr. Welsh have you ever heard of a woman in white?" Joseph turns around

"A what?" asks Joseph confused staring at the two young men

"A woman in white or weeping woman?" asks Sam as he and Adam step closer to Joseph.

" They're spirits, they've been seen all over the world areas like Hawaii, Mexico, lately in Arizona, all these are different women you understand but all share the same story."

"You two listen I don't care much for nonsense." He starts to walk away again; Adam picks it up where Sam left off

"See when they were alive their husbands were unfaithful to them" and that caused Joseph to stop as they walked up to him "And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children, and once they realized what they had done they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways and if they find an unfaithful man they kill him, and he's never seen again" Joseph finally turns towards them his face blanching and appears slightly haunted.

"You think that has something to do with Constance? You smartasses!"

"You tell us." Asks Sam his face blank but inquiring

"I mean maybe I made some mistakes, but Constance she was a good woman she'd never do something like that. Now you two get the hell out of here and don't you ever come back!" Joseph storms off indignantly

Sam and Adam sigh simultaneously.

_Sheriff's office_

"How many times I gotta tell you it's my high school locker combo." Dean said obviously frustrated

"We going to do this all night long?" asks the Sheriff, a deputy leans into the room "we just got a 911 shots fired over Whiteford Road"

"You gotta use the bathroom?" asks the Sheriff to Dean

"No"

"Good" The Sheriff slaps a handcuff on Dean and locks him to the table and leaves. Dean pulls at the handcuff and looks around and at the journal but doesn't see anything useful. _Damn if only I wasn't tied up._ Then Dean heard the distinct metallic clicking and looked down flabbergasted as the handcuffs opened of their own accord. Dean pulled his hand back and rubs absently at his wrist not really sure what happened, and then he remembers the book.

"Well Sammy I guess I owe you an apology and an ass kicking" then he slips out the fire escape and into the alley way carrying John's journal.

Sam is driving the Impala with Adam in the passenger's seat when his phone rings. He pulls it out and answers it. Dean is in a phone booth because his phone was confiscated and he didn't steal it back.

"Fake 911 call? Sammy I don't know, that's pretty illegal."

"Hey it was Adam who made the call." Says Sam grinning at their baby brother in the passenger's seat

"Hey no fair it was your idea Sam" yells Adam bottom lip sticking out as he pouts

"Listen Sam we gotta talk."

"Yeah no kidding, we got an unfaithful husband, Constance is a woman in white and she's buried behind the old Welsh place. What I can't understand is why he hasn't burned the corpse yet."

"Sam will you shut up for a second, that's what I'm trying to explain Dad left Jericho he's gone."

"What how do you know?" Adam leans over the seat and asks what's Dean saying and Sam pulls back the phone to say "Dad left".

"I've got his journal Sam" Sam pulls the phone back to hear that part of the conversation

"He never goes anywhere without that thing"

"Exactly he left us some coordinates to follow"

"Coordinates where?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"This doesn't make sense what could make Dad just up and leave the case, Dean what the hell is going on?"

"Sam-!" Adams scream is cut short as Sam slams the brakes as they pass through Constance's ghost

"Sam, Adam?!" Dean can be heard yelling over the phone

"Adam are you all right?" Sam is breathing hard but he still checks on his little brother first

"Yeah I'm okay." Adam is also panting

"Take me home" a female voice from the backseat resounds, causing both brothers to jerk their heads back. Constance is sitting in the backseat.

"No" says Sam

"Sorry no free rides" says Adam. Constance glares at them and the doors lock as the gas pedal floors itself and the car takes off. Sam tries to steer but the wheel isn't cooperating. The car pulls up to Constance's and shuts off. Sam and Adam look behind them as she flickers out.

"Where is she?' asks Adam glancing around

"I don't know" responds Sam doing the same. Then Constance flickers in and she's on top of Sam's lap and shoves him back in the seat reclining it. Sam is struggling to get free.

"Hold me, I'm so cold

"You can't kill me, I'm not unfaithful, I've never been" says Sam giving a wry smile

"You will be just hold me" Constance leans over and kisses Sam as he continues to struggle.

"Hey! Get the hell of my brother you whore ghost!" cries Adam taking out the gun he had tucked to his waist giving off a round as Constance flickers out, shattering the window on Sam's side.

"Sammy you good?" asks Adam worry creeping into his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine where'd she go?"

"I don't- Ahh!" Adam was cut off as he yells in pain back yanking his jacket open five holes burned through the fabric of his shirt. Constance flickers on top of him and has her hand in his chest pushing him back in the seat.

"Sam get down!" and Sam doesn't hesitate as shots are fired over his head at the ghost and continue until she flickers out. Sam sits up and starts the car.

"I'm taking you home" Sam drives the Impala and crashes into the side of the house. Dean hurries through the wreckage to the passenger's side of the house.

"Adam you okay?" asks Dean opening the door and helping Adam out the car.

"Dandy" replies Adam sarcastically

"Sam?" then Sam makes his way around the Impala to join his brothers. "I'm fine Dean, where is she?" Constance drops a picture frame she apparently picked up and flickers as a dresser flies towards them and pins the three bothers to the car closing the door. Water starts running down the stairs Constance goes over, at the top of the stairs are a little boy and girl. They hold hands and speak in chorus.

" You've come home mommy" Constance looks terrified then the children are behind her hugging her and she screams as she and her children dissolve in a puddle on the ground. The Winchesters push the dresser away, which between the three of them is fairly easy. And walk over to where Constance just was.

"So this is where she drowned her kids" says Dean

"That's why she couldn't go home, she was too scared to face them."

"You two found her weakness nice work" he slaps both his little brothers on the chest and pushes past them. Adam laughs through the pain and Sam just chuckles

"Yeah wish we could say the same for you what were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?" asks Sam

"Hey I saved Adam's ass, I'll tell you one thing if you wrecked my car I'll kill both of you"

"Hey I wasn't even driving." Says Adam indignantly"

"Yeah but you were in the passenger's seat so by association your dead"

"Jerk"

"Brat"

Sam chuckles "You two are a couple of idiots"

Adam and Dean both glare at Sam "Bitch" They get into the Car and music starts playing. Sam has the journal open to the 'DEAN 35-111' page and is finding the coordinates, Adam is in the back with the book of shadows which he got out of the trunk where they stashed it.

"So this is where Dad went, it's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado. Dean nods and Adam looks over from the book where it is open to the page of the Dominus Trinus.

"Sounds charming, how far?"

"About six hundred miles"

"Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning"

"Uh… you guys the interview is like in ten hours I gotta be there"

"you're not going" Dean glances at him then nods disappointed and turns back to the road. Adam is in the back also disappointed that Sam is not joining them. He tries to change the subject to something, not lighter but pressing all the same that somehow they've managed to avoid until then.

"Uh… you guys?"

"What?" asks Dean and Sam, Sam turns around and Dean glances back slightly listening.

"You guys remember when Constance was in the car on the bridge and she tried to run me over"

"Yeah… I remember bitch almost made you a pancake" says Dean although not exactly joking, he was scared out of his wits when he thought that he was going to lose his baby brother to some ghost.

"Right well she was and then she stopped all of a sudden… and I think that I did that"

"What do mean? You mean you stopped her and the Impala?"

"Yeah remember we said that we were like descendants of like this family of witches from way back then"

"Yeah… but how can that be I mean we don't know maybe it was a fluke" said Dean trying to be reasonable even though he knows he's in denial and he's gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles are white

"Exactly we don't know Dean from what Sam already told us and from I read we're part of some kinda prophecy and we each have an inherit power, Sam can see the future, I think I can stop time or something, and you Dean… well I don't know did anything weird happen to you?" Dean hesitates to answer and then both his brothers turn towards him expectantly.

"You mean aside from the usual weird… when I was in the Sheriff's office and I was handcuffed to the table I wanted to get out and… the handcuffs sorta came off, like they opened up for me." Dean finished slowly in a whisper not believing what is coming out of his mouth. Sam and Adam stare faces carefully blank, all of them are quiet letting this information sink in. Sam is the first to speak

"So what does this mean, for us?" Adam answers hesitantly.

"Well… I'm not sure but I think that it means that we can expect a lot more freaks to be looking for us. I think that as long as we didn't know we were witches that we were okay… well not in any more danger than usual but now well we can expect evil shit to be after us."

"Why!" asked Dean sounding panicked although his face was trying to remain calm.

"Now there will be warlocks coming after us, they'll be drawn to us and they'll want to kill us to obtain our powers." A heavy silence fell over the Impala as the brothers mulled over this startling news, as if their lives weren't fucked up enough now on top of everything they have this to deal with.

"I've got a bad feeling" Sam said finally

"Me too, but whatever this is we'll deal with it, I mean it's not entirely a bad thing, I guess" Adam commented. The rest of the drive was spent in silence, until they finally reached Sam's apartment.

They arrived soon after. Sam waits till the car stops completely, even though he wants to go to his interview and eventually have his normal life, he'll admit it was nice to see his brothers again(not that he'll ever admit it to them) but at least he'll leave on a good note

"So… it was nice seeing you guys again"

"You too Sammy" Dean Replies smirking

"it's Sam" he says without missing a beat

"So call if anything new turns up with that whole witch thing o.k"

"You know it, and you could call more often yourself" Adam said with a sad smile on his face

"…you're right I should, I will promise"

Sam steps out of the car and closes the door. He taps the hood twice "well see you guys around" and trots up to his apartment.

"Hey Sam" Dean calls and Sam turns around to look at his brother.

"The three of us we made a good team back there"

"Yeah…yeah we did" Sam waves as Dean and Adam who is now in the passenger seat are out of sight. Sam goes up and opens his apartment door. Everything is Dark and Sam quietly steps in not wanting to wake Jess up. He finds some cookies and a note telling him: "Missed You love You!" Sam picks up a cookie and eats it and eats it as he sneaks into the bedroom. The shower is running so he assumes she's in there. He flops back on his bed and closes his eyes smiling, something warm drips on his face. Sam opens his eyes and Jess is pinned to the ceiling gasping for air

"Jess-no,no,no,no!" She bursts into flames and Sam is paralyzed in shock and fear as the flames consume her. Then Sam hears something like the door shattering and two familiar voices shouting "Sammy" in unison. Later Sam, Dean and Adam are outside the apartment as the firefighters put out what remains of the building. Sam is loading up a shotgun with rocksalt and Adam and Dean are on either side of him. With a glance at each he drops the gun into the Impalas trunk.

"Come on we've got work to do" He closes the lid

A/N: Sorry it took so long and that the endings kind of rushed but I just wanted to get this up. I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter, but hopefully soon. As always reviews help me become a better write so yeah Please review


	4. Chapter 4

_Blackwater Ridge Lost Creek, Colorado_

It is nighttime in the lost creek campgrounds and there are two tents, Brad and Gary are playing handheld video games in one. The young man in the other tent ;Tom Collins; is making a video on his cell phone for his sister Hayley, 'Something' flicks past his tent too fast to identify.

"Hey Haley we're still out near Blackwater Ridge, we're fine keeping safe so don't worry okay? Talk to you tomorrow." Tom sends the message then takes out a book to read Joseph Campbell's _The Hero with a Thousand Faces _when he hears Brad scream and then not one minute later Gary. Tom quickly shuts off his lamp and shuts up. There were shadows outside the tent moving so fast they appeared and disappeared before Tom could even look at them. Silence falls and Tom is quietly panting, then something slashes the tent open and-

"Ahhh!"

Sam is dressed in a suit and tie carrying a bouquet of assorted roses, he slowly makes his way to a gravestone marked 'JESSICA LEE MOORE', 'BELOVED DAUGHTER' there's a small picture of a smiling JESS leaning on the stone with a teddy bear and a small crucifix.

"I, uh… you always said roses were, were lame, so I brought you, uh Jess…oh God" Sam is grief stricken and trying to choke back the tears threatening to spill over. He kneels to set the flowers down.

"I should have protected you I should have told you the truth" Sam leans the flowers in front of the crucifix and a dirt covered hand shoots out and grabs Sam by the wrist.

Sam wakes up with a start he's panting and there is a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead which he wipes off. He's on the couch in the living room of the manor. He remembers last night crashing here. He had protested to just going straight to the coordinates that their dad had given them but both Dean and Adam thought it was best to go back home for the night and go in the morning. They arrived late last night and Sam knowing he didn't have a room and having absolutely no energy trudged to the couch and plopped down on it. Then after a mumbled good night from his brothers, after making sure he was okay, and only after Sam shut them out they left, and Sam quietly cried himself to sleep.

The first thing Sam notices is that he's covered in a small blue blanket with a S.W stitched in the corner, he remembers when Grams knitted it for him when Sam was little. The second thing Sam notices is a faint sizzling and the smell of something fried as the smell drifted into the living room. The smell was overwhelming and Sam's stomach grumbled and he realized how hungry he was, the smell was also very familiar and it caused a wave of nostalgia to wash over him making him remember slightly happier times when on those rare occasions his family including John sat at the breakfast table and Grams made everyone breakfast. Of course since it wasn't Grams in the kitchen Sam knew it was definitely Adam, the chef of the family, out of the three of them he was the one to always help Grams in the kitchen. He had a natural talent for cooking Grams used to say. Sam slowly stood up, folded the blanket and hung it on the back of the couch. He walked slowly towards the kitchen. He stopped at the doorway and smiled at what he saw, Adam had his back turned towards him frying something in a pan Sam couldn't see but assumed was bacon. He had a white chef's hat on that he always wore when cooking for the family. Sam cleared his throat and Adam turned around spilling some bacon grease on him.

"Oww!"

"Oh man sorry I didn't mean to startle you" Sam apologized frowning

"s' okay" Adam said with a reassuring smile on his face, the smile fell for a second and then came back only this one was more hesitant. "So how'd you sleep" Adam asked concern evident in his voice.

"I slept fine" Sam replied not quite looking at Adam. Adam caught the lie but decided not to push it, knowing it would end badly, and so decided to change the subject.

"So I made breakfast" Adam said signaling to the table which had pancakes in a tall stack that looked like it might tip over, bowls of sliced fruit and a plate of bacon.

"The coffee is in the pot" said Adam nodding towards the coffee maker on the counter.

"Thanks" said Sam, he went to the cupboard where he remembers the cups used to be, and after pouring himself some coffee sat at the table. He drank it black, and grimaced.

"You sure you don't want some sugar or creamer?" asked Adam putting the last of the bacon on the big plate in the middle of the table.

"No, thanks I'm good" replied Sam grabbing three pancakes and some sliced strawberries from a bowl, then putting some syrup on top,

"Okay" said Adam not too sure about that statement, he took off his hat and put on the chair opposite Sam, then sat down next to him.

"So where's Dean?" asked Sam wanting to say something, not to just avoid a certain subject, but also because he just wanted to make pleasant conversation with his baby brother.

"Well, seeing as it's only 7:30 we shouldn't expect Dean for another half hour at least" replied Adam as he took four pancakes with a dab of butter and then started drowning them in syrup.

"Right… you know if you keep up with all the syrup and sugar you'll get a cavity. Sam said grinning and looking at the drenched pancakes.

Adam grinned purposefully showing his white teeth. "My teeth are perfect, besides why start now?"

Sam was about to respond when Dean bounced in to the kitchen clad in boxers and gray sleep shirt, his hair was all tousled clearly just got out of bed. He sat down in the seat across Sam after putting Adam's chef hat on the counter.

"Good morning!" he said groggily.

"Morning" Sam and Adam returned.

"We weren't expecting you for awhile" said Adam as he chewed a strip of bacon.

"Yeah well the smell finally got to me and my stomach won the battle over sleep so…" Dean trailed off as he grabbed five strips of bacon and three pancakes with his hands. "So what were we talking about?" Dean mumbled around a mouthful of bacon

"Adam and his addiction to sugar" Sam said easily grinning slyly at his baby brother.

"It's not an addiction, it's a lifestyle choice" Adam returned grinning back at Sam.

"A very unhealthy lifestyle choice" Dean said over his shoulder as he poured himself a cup of coffee at the counter.

"Says Mr. Five strips of bacon" Adam returned as Dean sat back down, Dean opted not to answer instead just drank heavily from his cup. Sam watched his brothers with amusement; it was a much needed distraction from the aching in his heart which reminded him… "Hey guys shouldn't we go out to dad's coordinates?" Sam wondered, he was impatient to find their dad.

"Don't worry we'll leave right after breakfast". Dean said in pacifying tone. Sam nodded "okay the sooner the better." After finishing their breakfast, they got dressed and headed out in the Impala. The drive to Colorado from was a long one and to make it worse it was quiet and awkward. After they left the city they took all the highways and back roads to Colorado. After about an hour in the car of just Sam staring out the window and Adam just reading from the Book of Shadows because he insisted that it could help and that they should learn as much as they can about witchcraft and themselves, Dean had enough.

"So… Sam you all right?" Dean asked uncertainly. Sam didn't respond so Dean tried again "Sammy you in there?" Dean asked reaching his right hand over to shake Sam's shoulder.

"It's Sam" Sam said dejected startling Dean.

"Oh so you were listening" Dean said grinning and reaching back. A few beats passed and Dean did something unexpected.

"So Sam you want to drive?" now that caught Sam's attention. He gave a short bark of laughter.

"Dean in your whole life, you never asked me that once." Sam looked at Dean incredulously

"Just thought you might want to. Never mind"

"Look man you're worried about me I get it thank you, but I'm perfectly okay"

"Yeah I bet" Came a distinct grumble from the back seat. Sam turned to glare at Adam and Dean glanced back for a second with a smirk.

"So bookworm what you reading about?" Dean asked

"Nothing much just skimming, there's so much information on just about everything it's overwhelming"

"Nerd"

"Jerk"

Sam interrupted the banter with a question "Anything 'bout us?"

"Nothing we already don't know."

"Well don't you two worry when we find dad we'll ask him" Dean said smiling reassuringly

"What makes you think he'll know anything about this?"

"Well we might not have noticed anything up with Grams but I'm sure dad did, he'll probably have some answers for us, about the whole witch thing and what's going on with the thing that killed mom showing up after twenty years"

"It's weird, man" Sam said pulling out a map of Colorado.

"What is?" asked Adam leaning in between the front seats, having put the book aside.

"These coordinates he left us. This Blackwater Ridge, Colorado"

"What about it?" asks Dean glancing towards Sam.

"It's just woods, there's nothing there. Why would he send us to the middle of nowhere" Sam puts the map down as they pass a sign that reads: "WELCOME to LOST CREEK Colorado National Forest.

Ext. Ranger Station-Day

Sam and Adam are looking at a 3D map of the national forest paying close attention to the Blacwater Ridge region. "It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines everywhere" Sam explains to Dean as Adam stares thoughtfully at the map

"You guys check out this freaking bear Adam and Sam walk over to where Dean is looking at a picture of a man standing behind a much larger bear.

"Damn Boo-Boo got big" commented Adam looking at the picture appraisingly, which causes a snigger to come from Dean and smirk to cross Sam's face. "He's spent way too much time with you" Dean was about to protest but Sam cut him off "it's no nature hike that's for sure". All three brothers startle and turn around as they hadn't noticed the Ranger behind them.

"You boys aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?"

"Oh no sir we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper" Sam and Adam laugh a little as Dean raises his fist.

"Recycle, man"

"Bull" Sam's eyes flicker to Dean, who tenses slightly but unnoticed.

"You're friends with that Haley girl, right?" Adam being the quickest on his feet responds first

"Yes we are Ranger…Wilkinson" Adam says glancing at the Rangers name tag. Sam and Dean relax a little quietly thanking their baby brother.

"Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing person now, is it?" Adam shakes his head.

"You three tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine."

"We will, that Haley Girl is quite the pistol" said Dean

"That's putting it mildly" responded Ranger Wilkinson

"You know what might help convince her is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date. The Ranger eyes Dean who raises his eyebrows. The Winchesters exit the Ranger station, Dean is holding a piece of paper and laughing.

"What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?" asks Sam

"What do you mean?" asks Dean confused.

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?" They stop on opposite sides of the car, Adam standing next to Dean but not getting in yet.

"I don't know maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?" a pause where both Adam and Dean glare at Sam with a look of concern.

"What?" Dean is about to answer but Adam beats him to it yet again.

"Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later?"

"Since now." Sam responds getting in the passenger seat. Dean and Adam exchange a meaningful look before getting in themselves.

**Collins House**

The Winchesters stand outside Haley's door; Haley opens it and is greeted by Dean.

"You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, these are Sam and Adam" Dean said gesturing toward his brothers respectively. "We're ah; we're rangers with Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy." Haley eyed the three men suspiciously; she thought these three look way too young to be rangers. She hesitates before speaking

"Lemme see some ID" Dean Pulls out one of his fake ID's with 'Samuel Cole' written on it and holds it against the screen door. After a moment of Haley scrutinizing the ID she opens the door. Haley spots the Impala "That yours?" "Yeah" Sam and Adam look back at the Impala. "Nice car" Haley leads the boys into the kitchen Dean turns back to mouth something at Sam and Adam causing them to simultaneously roll their eyes. They walk into the kitchen and see Ben Collins Haley and Tommy's younger brother.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" asks Sam. Haley sets a bowl she places on the table.

"He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos-we haven't heard anything in over three days now"

"Well maybe he can't get cell reception" Adam pipes up. Haley shakes her head in response

"He's got satellite phone, too."

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean asked

"He wouldn't do that." Ben says angrily and looks up at Dean, Dean eyes Ben who looks away. Haley puts down more food on the table.

"Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other"

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asks

"Yeah" Haley pulls up pictures and points at Tommy "That's Tommy". Haley pulls up another picture, then the video of Tommy "Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge" Adam comes to stand next to Sam and watch the video, while Dean stands back and observes his brothers. Sam and Adam are watching the video intently and Sam sees the shadow flick past Tommy as he speaks to Haley. Sam feels Adam nudge his foot telling Sam that he saw it as well.

Dean turns to speak to Haley "Well we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing."

"Then maybe I'll see you there. Look, I can't just sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself."

"I think I know how you feel" Dean glanced back at Sam and Adam. Just the thought of anything bad happening to his baby brothers makes Deans stomach turn.

"Hey do you mind forwarding these to me?" asks Sam

"Sure"

_**Bar**_

The Winchesters are seated at a table. Sam is talking "So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic, Local campers mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found." Sam opens John's journal.

"Any before that?" inquires Dean.

Sam pulls out newspaper articles and hands them to Dean and Adam.

"Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack."

Dean and Adam read the Headline in the Lost Creek Gazette. Sam pulls out his laptop

"And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936." Sam opens the laptop to Tommy's video

"Every 23 years?" asks Adam

"Yep, just like clockwork. Here Dean you need to see this" Sam goes through three frames on the video and Dean sees the shadow that his brothers previously saw.

"Do that again." Sam repeats the frames. "That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move." Dean reaches over and hits Sam.

"Yeah"

"Also there's one more thing." Sam hands over another newspaper article

"In 59' one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid, Barely crawled out of the woods alive"

"Is there a name?" asks Adam.

_**Shaw House**_ _**Night**_

Mr. Shaw talks to the Winchester brothers as he leads them into his house and pauses to take a drag from his cigarette.

"… Look ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents were attacked by a-" Sam interrupts " grizzly? That's what attacked them?" Shaw takes another puff of his cigarette and nods.

"The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks too?" Dean asks slightly accusatory. Shaw hesitates and pauses. "What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?" another pause

"We knew what we were dealing with here we might be able to stop it." Adam says

"I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make." Shaw sits down. "You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did." Sam sits down across from him. "Mr. Shaw what did you see?" Shaw pauses.

"Nothing, it moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar, like no man or animal I ever heard"

"It came at night?" Sam asks. Shaw nods

"Got inside your tent?"

"It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. it didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming."

"It killed them?"

"Dragged them off into the night". Shaw shakes his head eyes darkening obviously talking about what happened is a touchy subject for him. Sam gives him a moment to compose himself. Suddenly Shaw looks up and reaches for his collar. "Did leave me this though." Shaw pulls down his collar to reveal three scarred over claw marks on his neck going down to his upper chest. The three brothers stare at them.

"There's something evil in those woods. It was some kind of demon."

_**Motel Nighttime**_

The Charmed Ones walk down the corridor of the motel they're staying at.

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside, they just go through the walls." Dean says reasoning what it is that they're hunting. 

"So it's probably something else something corporeal." Sam says

"Corporeal? Excuse me professor." Dean mocks.

"Shut up, so what do you guys think?"  
>"The claws, the speed that it moves… could be a skinwalker, maybe a black dog." Adam adds thoughtfully. His brothers nod.<p>

"Well whatever it is it's corporeal, which means we can kill it." Dean says

_**Parking Lot Nighttime**_

Dean and Adam open the trunk of the Impala Dean props up the trunk's lid with a shotgun. He moves the Book of Shadows off the top of the weapon box andstarts giving weapons to Adam who places them in a duffel after checking that they're operational. Sam leans in next to Adam.

"We cannot let that Haley girl go out there." Sam says looking at his brothers.

"Oh yeah? What we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?" Dean says sarcastically

"Yeah." Sam states simply as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. As if choreographed both of Sam's brothers turn to him simultaneously. It would have been hilarious in any other scenario, but both Dean and Adam are staring at Sam with a mix of incredulity and something along the lines of disappointment. Dean is the first to speak.

"Her brother's missing, Sam. She is not gonna just sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend." Adam picks up the duffel.

"What finding dad's not enough for you two?" Sam slams the weapons box shut, then the trunk.

"Now we gotta babysit too?" Sam stares at his siblings, switching glances between Dean and Adam. He can see anger and disappointment in Dean's emerald green eyes and in contrast he can see hurt and sadness in Adam's baby blues. Sam narrows his eyes

"What?"

"Nothing." Says Dean before turning quickly around. Adam thrust's the duffel into Sam's arms before turning around and falling instep with his oldest brother. Sam stares after them.

_**Forest Daytime**_

Roy, talks to Haley (Who is wearing shorts) and Ben while checking a shotgun. They're all carrying full backpacks.

"I'll tell you again, I don't think Ben should come." Roy says

"Roy-" Haley says

"Look you're paying me good money to keep everybody safe. I think Ben's safest at home." Roy interrupts. The Impala rolls up. Roy, Haley, and Ben stare. Haley shakes her head. The brothers get out the car. Sam opens the back door of the Impala and pulls out the duffel bag.

"You guys got room for three more?" Dean asks

"Wait, you want to come with us?"

"Who are these guys?" Roy asks annoyed

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue." Sam heads past everyone and Adam follows close behind.

"You're rangers?" Roy asks skeptically

"That's right." Dean says nonchalantly flashing a grin.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Haley asks incredulously

Dean looks at his attire. "Well sweetheart, I don't do shorts." Dean heads past Haley.

"What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous back country out there." Roy says angrily. Her brother might be hurt. Sam and Adam turn back.

"Believe me I know how dangerous it can be. We just wanna help them find their brother, that's all." Dean says sincerely, then he heads past his brothers.

_**Mine Daytime**_

A mine shaft lets light in. Tom and Gary are hanging by their wrists from the ceiling. There are corpses littering the floor. Growling is heard and a tall skinny shape approaches Gary. Tom closes his eyes tightly as Gary yells.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer I own nothing from either show.**_

_**Forest**_

The group hikes through the forest Roy in the lead then Dean, Haley, Ben and Sam and Adam bringing up the rear.

"Roy, you said you did a little hunting?" Dean asked

"Yeah, more than a little." Roy responded

"Uh-huh, what kind of furry critters do you hunt?"

"Mostly buck, sometimes bear." Dean passes Roy.

"Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Roy grabs Dean, Sam and Adam look on.

"Whatcha doing, Roy?" Roy grabs a stick and pokes a bear trap Dean almost stepped on. Haley glares looking irked. Roy drops the stick and retakes the lead

"it's a bear trap." Dean says trying to act cool, but feeling scared he almost lost a leg. Haley catches up to Dean.

"You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not rangers" Haley grabs Dean's arm and looks at him expectantly. "So who the hell are you?" Ben walks past Dean and Haley, Sam and Adam look at Dean who silently indicates they should go on by. The younger siblings obey. Dean watches them go for a minute.

"Sam and Adam are my brothers, and we're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat."

"why didn't you just tell me that from the start?"

"I'm telling you now. 'Sides, it's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman…ever, so we okay?" Haley pauses then slowly agrees.

"Yeah, okay."

"And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions?" Dean asks and pulls out a big bag of peanut M&M's and sticks his hand in as he hikes on. Haley waits a moment then follows.

_**Later**_

Roy leads the way, followed by Sam, Adam, Ben, Haley, and Dean.

"This is it. Blackwater Ridge." Roy states. Sam heads past Roy.

"What coordinates are we at?" Sam asks. Roy takes out his GPS to look at the coordinates.

"Thirty-five and minus one-eleven." Dean and Adam come to stand on either side of Sam.

"You guys hear that?" asks Adam

"Yeah. Not even crickets." answers Sam

"I'm gonna take a look around." Says Roy walking off

"You shouldn't go off by yourself." Warns Sam

"That's sweet. Don't worry about me" says Roy with a fake sweet smile on his pushes between the brothers to retake the lead. Dean turns back to the others as Ben and Haley catch up.

"All right everybody stays together. Let's go."

_**Campsite**_

The Winchesters, Ben and Haley are looking around a large rock.

"Haley! Over here!" yells Roy suddenly. Haley runs over to Roy and the others follow.

"Oh my God." Haley states as she stares at the remains of Tommy's Campsite. The tents are torn open and bloody and all the supplies are scattered.

"Looks like a grizzly." Dean and Haley look around.

"Tommy!?" Haley yells taking off her backpack and looking through the campsite "Tommy!?" Haley yells again. Sam rushes to her side "Shh" "Tommy!" "Shh-hh-hh!' Sam tries again more desperately.

"Why?"

"Something might still be out there."

Dean yells suddenly "Sam! Adam!" The younger Winchesters go over to Dean, and crouch next to him.

"The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. That's weird." Dean says. The three stand up.

"I'll tell you two what, that's no skinwalker or black dog."

"Then what the hell is it?" asks Adam. Dean shrugs and goes back to the campsite his brothers follow. Haley picks up Tom's cellphone; it's bloody. She cries, She turns the phone over in her hands. Dean crouches next to her

"Hey, he could still be alive." Dean says trying to sound reassuring. Haley gives him a look.

"Help! Somebody!" a voice calls out from near where they are. Roy leads the way as everyone follows to help the shouter. "Help! Help!" they don't find anybody.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Asks Haley looking around confused. They listen.

"Everybody back to camp." Sam says feeling uneasy about the situation. Back at the camp all their supplies are missing.

"Our packs!" yells Haley

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone." Grumbles Roy

"What the hell is going on?' Asks Haley slightly panicked.

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help." Says Sam

"You mean someone; some nut job out there just stole all our gear." Roy says angrily. Sam walks over to Adam and Dean.

"I need to speak to you two, in private." The Winchesters head away from the group a little.

"Good, let me see Dad's journal." Sam tells Dean. Dean hands the journal over; Sam opens it and flips to a particular page. Suddenly Sam is pulled into a premonition _He sees what appears to be an abandoned mine entrance, Then it flashes to a man Sam, recognizes him as Tom Collins from the video he appears to be alive but in pretty bad shape, finally it flashes to some form of tall, skinny humanoid monster with gray skin._ Sam is pulled out of his vision to see both his brothers holding on to his arms looking at him concerned.

"You okay Sam?" asks Adam

"Yeah.. yeah I'm fine" Sam says shrugging off his brothers hands and rubbing his left temple, his premonitions seem to have the side effect of leaving him with a headache after they happen.

"Was that one of your visions?" asks Dean. As an answer Sam flips the Journal to show his brothers and Sam points to a First Nations- style drawing of a figure.

"Oh come on, wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or-"

"Dean I saw it." Sam says interrupting him. Dean shuts up, Sam continues.

"I saw it and an abandoned mine with Tom Collins stringed up by his hands."

"Was he alive?" inquires Adam

"Yeah, but he wasn't looking too hot." Says Sam, Adam nods.

"Great." Says Dean taking out his pistol, well then this is useless. Sam gives Dean back the journal and heads past his brothers, stopping for a moment.

"We gotta get these people to safety." Back at the campsite, Sam addresses the group.

"All right, listen up, it's time to go. Thing have gotten…more complicated."

"What?' asks Haley.

"Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it." Roy says cocky

"It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave. Now.

"One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders." Roy says pointedly at Sam.

"Relax" admonishes Dean who's standing next to Sam, Adam behind him.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, all right? I'm trying to protect you." Sam tells Roy sounding angrier by the minute. Roy steps right into Sam's space.

"You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night." Roy spits out mocking Sam.

"Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here." Roy laughs

"You know you're crazy, right?"

"Yeah? You ever hunt a wen-"Adam pushes Sam back.

"Roy!" Haley yells

"Chill out." Adam warns Sam

"Stop. Stop it. Everybody just stop. Look. Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him." A long pause where everyone contemplates what to do next, in the end Dean decides.

"It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves."

"How?' asks Haley

_**Campsite- nighttime**_

The group has built a campfire, and Dean draws something in the dirt around the campsite while Haley pokes the fire.

"One more time, that's-"

"Anasazi symbols. It's for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them." Dean informs Haley

Roy laughs, sitting with his gun propped up on his shoulder."

"Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy." Dean head over to join his baby brothers, he sits in front of Sam and next to Adam who seemed to be waiting for him to join them.

"You wanna tell us what's going on in that freaky head of yours?"

"Dean-"

"No you're not fine. You're like a powder keg, man, it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember you're supposed to be the smart geeky one." Dean states grinning.

"And what am I supposed to be?" Adam inquire grinning slightly

"You, you're the adorable little spoiled shit that everybody loves." Dean said tousling Adam's blonde hair. Adam puffs out a grunt of annoyance and tries to fix his hair. Sam smirks and chuckles, but then goes back to being pensive, the light mood passes as Dean and Adam look at Sam awaiting his answer.

"Dad's not here. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?"

"Yeah, you're probably right. Tell you guys the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to lost Creek." Dean says glancing from one brother to the other.

"Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road. Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?"

"This is why." Dean pulls out John's journal.

"This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession everything he knows about evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business." Sam shakes his head.

"That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just-call us? Why doesn't he tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?"  
>"I dunno. But the way me and Adam see it, Dad's giving us a job to, and we intend to do it."<p>

"You guys…no, I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about."  
>"Hey." Adam says soothingly reaching over to gives Sam's knee a comforting squeeze that's also meant to be reassuring. Sam looks directly into Adam's eyes<p>

"We will find okay Sam I promise. Listen to me. You've gotta prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while. And all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man." Sam looks down for a moment then looks up this time staring at both his brothers.

"How do you two do it? How does Dad do it?"

"Well for one them." Adam nods over to Haley and Ben.

"I mean, we figure our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. Make things a little more bearable." A pause, Dean lays his hand on Adam's back and pats him lightly, but Adam can feel the pride radiating from his eldest brother from just that small gesture. Adam doesn't even need to look over to know his brothers smiling at him.

"And I'll tell you what else helps." Sam looks back over at Dean.

"Killing as many evil sons of bitches as we possibly can." Sam smiles. A twig snaps. The wendigo starts yelling like before.

"Help!" Sam shines his flashlight around.

"He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put."

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy asks snidely

"Help! Help me!" Growling is heard. Roy points his gun at the sound.

"Okay that's no grizzly."

"No shit." Adam says distractedly looking around. Roy ignores his comment. Haley tries to calm Ben down.

"It's okay. You'll be all right, I promise." Haley says to Ben. Something rushes past Haley shrieks.

"It's here." Sam says sounding worried. Roy shoots at the rustling, then again.

"I hit it!" Roy exclaims. Starts to run towards what he shot.

"Wait!" shouts Adam holding his hand out, and Roy stops mid-step. Adam looks at Roy and sees he's not moving. Dean and Sam look at the campsite. Sam walks over to Haley and Ben and waves the flashlight in their face, no response, Dean looks over even the fire they built is motionless.  
>"Adam! What the hell did you do!" Adam starts at that looking over at Dean still moving and than noticed Sam is also looking at him.<p>

"Wait you guys aren't frozen?" asks Adam surprised

"Oh no I guess not." Says Dean noticing now and wondering why not

"Maybe it doesn't work on witches." Sam reasons. Adam walks away from Roy towards Dean.

"How long does this la-" just then there is another "Help!" and everyone Roy unfreezes running at full speed out of the Anasazi circle.

"Shit!" Adam and Dean take after Roy. Sam turns back to Haley and Ben.

"Don't move." he orders them then runs after his brothers.

"It's over here! It's in the tree!" Roy yells the wendigo reaches down and snaps Roy's neck then lifts him up.

"Roy!" Dean yells.

A/N: Hi everybody thanks for the reviews and comments they mean lots to me. To answer the question from wiccancharmedjournals I don't know I'm thinking maybe I'll make them cousins from the Halliwell line or they might make an appearance as THE "Charmed Ones" when the Winchesters go to the Supernatural convention in that episode and they'll be doing Cosplay I Don't know yet. Anyway Thanks again and like always please review.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Campsite-day**_

Sam is sitting on a stump holding John's journal, playing with a lanyard attached to it. Dean, Adam, Haley, and Ben are among the tents. Haley feels scared, but is trying to put on a brave face for her brother.

"I don't…I mean, these types of things, they aren't supposed to be real

"I wish I could tell you different." Dean says with a sympathetic look

"How do we know it's not out there watching us?" Haley asks

"We don't, but we're safe for now." Dean reassures her.

"How do you guys know about this stuff?" a pause, Dean looks at Adam for his opinion, and he just shrugs '_might as well'. "_Kind of runs in the family."

Sam comes over, Haley stands up. Sam addresses the group.

"So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch."

"Well, hell, you know I'm in." Dean says with determination. Sam turns to Adam for confirmation that they're all on board.

"Do you even have to ask?" Adam deadpans, Sam smirks. Sam shows the Wendigo page to Haley and Ben.

"Wendigo is a Cree Indian word. It means 'evil that devours'" Sam starts

"They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian or other times a frontiersman or a miner or a hunter." Adam continues.

"How's a man turn into one of those things?" Haley asks. Dean picks up a couple things off the ground and picks up the lecture where Adam left off.

"Well, it's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp."

"Like the Donner Party." Ben chimes in

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality." Sam goes on

"And if you eat enough of it you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry." Adam continues.

"So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Haley asks dread in her voice that her brother might be dead and eaten by a monster. A pause a silent debate passes between the Winchesters whether to tell them the truth or not. Dean glances at his brothers then Haley.

"Tell me." Haley says a little forcefully

"Well… seeing as you're already this far down the rabbit hole, might as well. Look long story short a few days ago me and my brothers found out we had… special powers. I can move things, Adam can freeze things and Sam here can see things. So trust me we know your brother is definitely alive." Dean finished with a huff of breath gauging Haley's and Ben's reactions. Haley looked a little puzzled yet hopeful, not exactly that put off so that's good. Ben looked skeptical.

"So what you guys are like superheroes or something?" Ben asked

"Yeah or something?" said Adam grinning slightly

"Okay how do we stop it?" asked Haley getting back on the subject of the monster and Dean was glad for that,

"Well, guns are useless, so are knives. Basically-" Dean holds up a rag, beer bottle, and lighter fluid he picked up.

"-We gotta torch the sucker."

_**Forest-Day**_

Dean leads the way through the woods, Molotov in hand. Haley and Ben follow with Sam and Adam covering up the rear.

"Sam anything in your vision that could help us find Tom faster?" asks Adam quietly. Sam shakes his head.

"Not really. But I'll know the mine when we see it." Whispers Sam. Adam advances to the front all of a sudden with Sam trailing behind wondering what Adam's thinking, Dean catches up to his brothers.

"What is it?" asks Dean looking at his brothers.

"You know I've been thinking, those claw marks, so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow." Adam says a bad feeling forming in the pit of his stomach. Growling is heard behind them. The Winchesters whip their heads around to where some trees rustle. Haley is standing under a tree and blood drips on her shirt, she screams and jumps out of the way as Roy's corpse lands where she just was. Dean goes over to examine Roy as Adam and Sam get closer to the Collins siblings.

"His neck's broke." Dean says after checking on Roy. _Growling_

"Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go!" Dean orders. The group starts running. Ben trips and Adam helps him up Sam stops and looks back for a second making sure they're all right. Haley screams and Sam rushes forward followed suit by Bean and Adam.

"Haley?" Ben asks looking around for his sister. Sam picks a broken Molotov bottle. Adam walks over and sees the bottle in Sam's hands.

"Dean!" they both yell

_**Forest **_

"How come it killed Roy but Tommy still alive?" Ben asks

"Honestly? I think because Roy shot at it pissed it off, and usually the Wendigo keeps its victims alive when it's awake like stockpiling food for the winter." Sam responds. Ben nods seeming to understand. Ben picks up a peanut M&M from the ground where theirs a trail.

"They went this way." Ben says giving the Peanut M&M to Adam. Sam chuckles and Adam throws the M&M away.

"When we find Dean I'm gonna kill him." Adam says starting to move following the trail.

"Why?" asks Sam although already knowing the answer.

"Those M&M's are from my stash." Adam says pouting like a little kid. Sam chuckles and shakes his head, him and Ben trailing behind. After following the trail the three come upon a mine with Warnings at the entrance.

"Sam this it?" asks Adam not really needing the confirmation.

"Yeah." Sam answers. The three enter the mine Sam taking the lead, followed by Ben then Adam. Sam shines the flashlight ahead, _Growling. _Sam shuts it off and Adam pushes Ben against the wall and covers his mouth before he can scream. The Wendigo turns down a different corridor at the crossing. Sam, Adam and Ben keep going, the floor boards creak and the three fall landing in a pile of bones. Ben spots the bone pile they're in and leaps backwards.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay." Sam tries to soothe Ben. Adam groans next to them

"Hey Adam you okay?" Sam asks checking his baby brother for injuries.

"Yeah I'm all right." Adam grumbles. Adam looks up and spots Dean and Haley tied by their wrists they all stand and rush toward them. Sam and Adam to Dean, Ben to Haley.

"Dean!" Sam yells trying to rouse his brother

"Haley, wake up!" Ben tries

Adam grabs Dean and shakes him. "Dean!" Sam screams again. Dean opens his eyes and his brothers each let out a sigh of relief. Sam cuts Deans rope while Adam supports him, meanwhile Ben takes care of Haley. They move the two to an empty patch of floor. Dean groans and grimaces.

"You sure you're all right?" asks Sam concerned.

"Yeah. Yep. Where is he?" asks Dean

"He's gone for now." Adam informs him. Haley clears herself of the rope and looks up and spots Tom hanging limp from the ceiling by his wrists. Haley starts crying and touches Tom's cheek.

"Tommy…" Tom jerks his head back. Haley jumps back and shrieks. She turns to Sam

"Cut him down!" Sam cuts him down and Haley and Ben rush to support their brother.

"We're gonna get you home." Haley promises Tom fierce determination in her voice. The stolen supplies lie in a corner. Dean picks two flare guns.

"Check it out." Dean shows his brothers.

"Flare guns those'll work.. but theirs only two." Sam says brow furrowed. Adam quickly decides for them.

"It's okay Sam you and Dean take them I need my hands free anyway so I can freeze the son of a bitch if I see him." Adam says. Dean and Sam nod their agreement. They head down a tunnel, the Winchester brothers in the front, with Haley and Ben supporting Tom in the back. _Growling._

"Looks like someone's home for supper."

"We'll never out run it." Says Haley. Dean looks back at the others.

"You two thinking what I'm thinking?" Dean asks his brothers. They nod their heads.

"All right, listen to me. Stay with Sam and Adam, they'll get you out of here." Dean says to the Collinses.

"What are you gonna do?" asks Haley. Dean winks then starts walking and yelling trying to get the Wendigo's attention.

"Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right; bring it on, baby I taste good." After Dean is a safe distance away. Adam turns to Ben, Haley, and Tom.

"All right come on. Hurry!" They follow Sam and Adam down the tunnel. Dean is off yelling at the monster. The others are racing down the tunnel. Sam and Adam hear growling. Sam points a gun at it then turns to Adam.

"Get them outta here." Orders Sam

"Sam, no." Adam immediately refuses.

"We don't have time to argue, Go!" Sam urges. Adam hesitates a moment then turns.

"Let's go, come on." The Collinses follow Adam and keep going down the tunnel. Sam making sure that they kept going points the flare gun ready to shoot, looking down the tunnel.

"Come on…" Sam waits. _Growling, _Sam turns and the Wendigo's right in his face. Sam fires but the Wendigo's too fast and he misses . Sam runs after the Collinses and his brother.

"Sam." Haley yells out.

"Come on hurry, hurry, hurry." They run to the end of the tunnel.

"Get behind us." Adam tells the Collinses. He and Sam block the Collinses completely from view. The Wendigo approaches taking his sweet ass time. Dean comes up behind the Wendigo.

"Hey!" Dean shouts to get his attention, the Wendigo turns and Dean shoots it in the stomach. The Wendigo goes up in flames and screeching, turns to ash. Dean looks at his younger brothers.

"Not bad, huh?" Dean says with a smug smile. Sam and Adam both grin back at him.

_**Epilogue**_

An Ambulance is loading up Tom on a stretcher. Two police interview Ben for what happened, Sam and Adam stand behind making sure Ben gives the story they rehearsed. Dean and Haley are talking, both having been patched up.

"So I don't know how to thank you." Says Haley. Dean smirks lasciviously. Haley can't help but smile.

"Must you cheapen the moment?"

"Yeah." A Paramedic asks if Haley's coming with her brother. Sam and Adam nod bye to Ben. Haley turns to Ben. "Let's Go." Haley turns back to Dean and kisses him on the cheek. "I hope you find your father." She bids farewell to Sam and Adam. Then her and Ben load up in the ambulance next to Tom and the ambulance drives off. Sam and Adam sit on the hood of the Impala on either side of Dean, he lets out a tired sigh.

"Man, I hate camping." Dean says.  
>"Me too." Respond his younger brothers simultaneously, causing a chuckle to escape from the eldest. Dean then gets all pensive.<p>

"Sam, Adam, you guys know we're gonna find Dad, right?" Adam nods his head a calm confident look on his face. Sam has the same look.

"Yeah we know. But in the meantime? I'm driving." Sam says holding out his hand for the keys. Dean tosses the keys up from his pocket and Sam catches them effortlessly.

"I call shotgun then." Adam says as he races and gets into the passenger seat.

"What no way, Addy get in the back." Dean orders as he opens the passenger door. Sam gets in the drivers side and turns the car on.

"Too late I called it, besides you can rest up in the back it'll be more comfortable for you." Adam says giving Dean an innocent puppy dog look, like he's concerned for Dean's health. Dean stares at that face and gives in about two seconds. Then with an annoyed grunt closes the passenger side door and climbs in the back. The Impala takes off heading towards their other home. The Manor


	7. Chapter 7

**Dead in the water**

The newly discovered Charmed Ones are in Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. At the Lynnwood Inn Dean is sitting at the motel's restaurant on a bar stool going over the obituary of Sophie Carlton who died while swimming in the lake. Dean gets distracted however when a hot waitress comes over, flirtatious smile firmly in place.

"Can I get you anything else"? She inquires leaning over the counter unnecessarily.

Dean grins up at her around the pen in his mouth. Unfortunately that's when Dean's younger brothers decide to make their appearance.

"Just the check, please." Sam says sitting on Dean's right side while Adam sits on his left resuming eating his pancakes with extra syrup.

"Ok" Wendy says looking visibly disappointed as she walks away. Dean drops his head down in disappointment.

"You know Sam we are allowed to have fun." Dean explains signaling to Wendy walking away in short-shorts. "That's fun."

"Dean she's a waitress she was probably fishing for a big tip." Adam comments from Dean's other side around a mouthful of half-chewed pancakes.

"And I was planning on giving it to her." Dean grins suggestively. Adam makes a disgusted looking face and spits out the remainder of what was in his mouth onto his plate.

"And just like that I'm not hungry anymore." Adam says wiping his mouth and pushing his plate away. Sam chuckles slightly, but then sees the newspaper Dean has.

"Hey what's that?" asks Sam looking at the article. Dean quickly briefs his brothers on the possible case in Lake Manitoc. And they head off after paying for their breakfast. They're driving past the sign for the town and they pull up to the Carlton house.

"O.k here's the place Ad's you wanna take your head out of the book and get out the car"? Dean asks Adam turning back to look at his youngest brother who is skimming through the Book of Shadows.

"Naw I'll stay here and see if there are any possibilities in the book relating to lake disappearances and we'll compare notes when _you two_ get back." Adam says not budging. Dean glares at him and looks at Sam, shrugs then gets out of the car annoyed. Sam huffs and gets out too glaring back at his younger brother, when he turns around Adam grins victoriously, he plans on making his older brothers interact as much as possible, at least until they get their old dynamic back.

Adam waits in the car for about fifteen minutes until his big brothers comeback. They get into the car and Dean starts the Impala.

"So…how'd it go"? Adam asks

"Well from what Will Carlton told us he didn't see a shadow and there was no sign of struggling, no tracks nothing, and she didn't drown she was pretty good at swimming." Sam answered him. Adam nods thoughtfully. He hands Sam a piece of scrap paper with a list of possibilities. Sam takes it and looks it over

"Well the book had a few ideas." Adam begins

"Like?" asks Dean making a left turn

"Like a water demon who lives in lakes and rivers and drowns their victims, but even that would cause a struggle, book says it likes to play with its victims before it drowns them." Adam finishes. Dean and Sam nod thinking over what this could be.

"Well let's not jump to any conclusions until we get more information." Dean says parking in front of the police station.

"Addy you want to go with Dean on this one?" Sam asks raising an eyebrow at him.

"Sure why not." Adam shrugs stepping out the car following Dean who is nearly at the door. He figures he shouldn't push his brothers too much. Once Inside they talk with Sheriff Jake Devins who explains that it can't be an indigenous carnivore in the lake after Dean and Adam introduced themselves as Wildlife Service just like before. The sheriff looks at a loss as to what could be happening but has hope it'll stop soon.

"Why do you think that?" asks Dean?

"Well because of the Dam, shouldn't you know about that?" Sheriff Devins asks suspiciously. He already thinks that the two Winchesters look too young to be Wildlife Service, especially Adam.

"Right of course the Dam, we just didn't think that factored in." Adam lied smoothly.

"Yep in another few months there won't be too much of a lake or a town." The sheriff says sounding upset. Just then a woman walks in with a young boy.

"Hello I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Not at all, gentlemen this is my daughter and grandson." Sheriff Devins introduces them

"Hello my name is Andrea." The woman introduces herself as she shakes Dean and Adam's hands, and they introduce themselves

"And who is this?" Dean asks crouching down to the little boys' height, but the boy simply turns and walks away quickly.

"His name is Lucas, and I apologize but he doesn't talk much these days." Andrea says as she follows Lucas out into the lobby giving coloring supplies.

"Is he all right?" Adam asks concerned

"My grandsons' been through a lot, we all have." Sheriff Devins says standing up and leading Adam and Dean out of the station.

"Well if there's anything else I can do for you let me know." Sheriff Devins says graciously

"Actually could you point us to a reasonably priced motel?" Dean asks

"Lakefront Motel go around the corner and it should be two blocks south." Andrea says as she walks out she kisses her father goodbye "I'll be back to pick up Lucas around three.

"Two, do you mind showing us?" asks Dean grinning

"You want me to walk you two blocks?" Andrea laughs

"If you don't mind?" Dean asks innocently. As they walk out Adam signals for Sam to get out the car and follow them. Andrea and Dean walk side by side as Adam waits for Sam to quickly fall in step next to him.

"So cute kid." Dean says in an awkward attempt to make a pick up line. The group crosses the street.

"Kids are the best, huh?"

They stop in front of the motel, Andrea turns back and addresses Dean.

"You know it must be tough with your sense of direction never being able to find yourself to a decent pick up line." Andrea walks away calling over her shoulder "Enjoy your stay!"

Adam makes an explosion noise with his mouth while making a driving and crashing gesture with his hands. Which earns him a smack to his arm by Dean.

"Kids are the best? You don't even like kids." Sam points out.

"I love kids." Dean defends emphatically

"Oh yeah name three kids you even know?" Adam responds smirking and following Sam into the motels office, not even waiting for Dean's non-answer.

Inside their motel Sam is researching the laptop while Adam is going over the book of shadows again to see if he missed anything before, while Dean is going through his clothes. Sam calls Dean to his laptop and they discuss the possibility of this even being a lake monster since there are such little eye witness testimonies.

"Well if it's not a monster it could be a water demon like Adam said." Dean reasons scratching his head. Then Sam pulls up a recent article showing Lucas's father and the fact that he was there when he drowned in the lake.

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over." Dean says referring to himself as well as Lucas.

Sam, Dean, and Adam walk up to Andrea sitting on a park bench watching Lucas as he colors and plays with toy soldiers on another park bench.

"Hey mind if we join you?" Sam sitting next to Andrea, Adam decides to remain standing.

"I'm here with my son."

"Oh mind if I say hi to him?" Dean asks walking over to Lucas.

Andrea turns her head to speak to Sam "tell your friend this Jerry Maguire routine isn't gonna work on me."

"I don't think it's about that." Sam responded glancing over at Dean. Dean crouches down next to Lucas.

"Hey how's it going?" Dean asks in a friendly tone, but Lucas doesn't even glance up. Dean picks up a toy soldier.

"Hey I used to love these when I was younger." Dean makes explosion sounds with his mouth, then drops the soldier down, Lucas continues to draw and ignore him.

"O.K, so drawing is more your thing that's cool chicks dig artists. Dean picks up two of Lucas's drawings from a pile in front of him, one of a black swirl and the other of a red bike.

"Hey these are pretty good, mind if I draw with you?" Dean asks hopefully trying to coax Lucas into talking to him. When Lucas doesn't Dean picks up a crayon and begins drawing stick figures.

"You know, I'm thinking you can hear me, you just don't want to talk. I don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad. I think I know how you feel. When I was your age, I saw something….." Dean takes moment to pause as he thinks back to that night when he was six that changed his life forever

"Anyway. Well, maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you, or, uh...or believe you. I want you to know that I will. You don't even have to say anything. You could draw me a picture about what you saw that day, with your dad, on the lake. Okay, no problem. This is for you." Dean holds up the picture and points to the stick figure family he drew.

"This is my family." Dean points at each figure in turn "That's my dad, my mom, my two little geek boy brothers, and that's me."

"All right so I'm a sucky artist, see you around Lucas." Dean stands up and leaves after leaving the picture with Lucas. He heads back to his brothers and Andrea. Lucas picks up the picture and stares at it.

"Lucas hasn't said a word since the accident." Andrea explains

"Yeah sorry we heard." Adam offers a sympathetic apology for Andrea's loss

"He used to be so full of life, kind of hard to keep up with but now he just sits there drawing those pictures." Lucas walks up to the group carrying a picture.

"Hey sweetie." Andrea greets her son. Lucas hands the picture to Dean.

"Thanks. Thanks, Lucas." Dean replies. It's a picture of a house. Dean looks puzzled and Sam and Adam move to stand beside him and glance at the picture. Dean's brow folds in concern

"I got a bad feeling about this." Adam mumbles quietly to his brothers.

"Me too." Dean replies. Sam holds his hand out and grips the picture from the side, hoping that what he's getting at will work, and it does… Sam closes his eyes and moans quietly in pain. Dean and Adam look at him in concern.

"Is he okay?" Andrea asks worriedly

"Yeah he's fine." Dean attempts to reassure her, he knows Sam's having one of his premonitions, he was about to ask Sam to attempt to have one but is always hesitant to do so because he knows Sam's premonitions give him some pretty bad headaches, and he doesn't want to cause his brother pain. He wonders why Sam got stuck with the only power that seems to have side effects, his and Adam's powers seem to work fine and with no pain or anything.

Sam after what seemed like forever but was probably only ten seconds opens his eyes.

"Sammy you okay?" Adam asks gripping Sam's shoulder tight in case he collapses, Sam's premonitions haven't caused him to collapse before just migraines and slight dizziness, but he wants to make sure. Sam nods his head slightly. Dispelling the dizziness from his throbbing head.

"Dean we need to go to the Carlton house _right now. _Sam said hinting at the urgency

"Okay let's go." Dean says getting the hint. They bid farewell to Andrea and ran to the Impala making some lame excuse about forgetting something there. As they sped towards the Carlton house, Sam told his brothers what he saw.

"I saw Will Carlton drowning in his sink." Sam says in a rush.

"In the sink? What the hell?" Dean yells

"All right that theory about water demon seems to be looking more believable." Adam mumbles to himself

"Yeah, maybe but whatever it is we need to save Will Carlton first, that's why you got the vision right?" Dean asks Sam. Sam nods

"Yeah if I saw it, it must be so we can stop it." Sam says resolutely, he doesn't want another innocent to die on his watch, they're the Charmed Ones they're supposed to protect the innocents from evil, and they're also hunters and that's _the family business_ as Dean said before.

They parked in front of the Carlton house and rushed out not waiting or bothering to knock on the front door the three brothers went in through the back, unarmed if they faced anything they would have to rely on their powers, well Dean and Adam's powers anyway. They sprinted to the back door and when they were close they heard struggling, water splashing about and knew that Will Carlton was in the process of drowning.

Dean was going to pick the lock but decided there was no time, he took a step back and kicked the door open. Rushing in, his younger brothers following closely behind. Dean grabbed Will Carlton by the shoulders and pulled, Sam and Adam grabbed onto Will as well and tugged with all their strength, Finally when it seemed hopeless and Will continued struggling they yanked his head out of the sink. Will and the Winchesters falling back onto the kitchen floor.

Bill Carlton raced into the kitchen eyes panicked and confused. Having been on his way back to get more beer.

"What the hell is going on here?" Bill demanded helping his son up from the floor. Dean, Sam, and Adam quickly helped each other up.

"You okay son?" Bill asked worry heavy in his voice, wondering why his son was drenched from his shirt down and wondering who these strange men were in his house.

"Who the hell are you?" Bill demanded glaring the three men. But before they could answer, Will interjected.

"It's okay dad those two are from Wildlife Department, and I'm assuming the third one is too. They just saved me from drowning." Will explained calming his father down. Bill faltered in his anger for a moment, and hugged his son tightly thanking his lucky stars he hadn't lost his son too.

"What do you mean you were drowning where?" Bill asked his son. Will pointed to the sink which was empty now. Bill went over and leaned over it looking confused.

"Mr. Carlton I wouldn't get too close to that sink if I were you." Sam warned Bill. Bill looked back at the three men.

"What are your names?" Bill asked

"I'm Dean, this is Sam and that's Adam." Dean introduced himself and his brothers.

"Well thank you for saving my son." Bill extended his hand for Dean to shake, he shook Dean's hand, then Sam, and Adam's, thanking them each.

"Well don't thank us quite yet we still haven't figured out what this thing is that's trying to kill people."

"Yeah I mean how does something drown you in the sink?" Bill asks. The brothers quickly glanced at each other wondering how much they should tell and how to tell him.

"We thought it was some kind of creature, but now clearly not, whatever this thing is it can go anywhere where there is water." Adam began tentatively.

"Water from the same source… the lake." Sam realized.

"Whatever this is it can get to anyone through the pipes." Dean says realizing the danger they were in.

"Mr. Carlton whatever this is it has something to do with you and that lake." Sam says trying to see if Bill knew anything that could help them.

"How do you know it's just me, and whatever this is isn't just killing for fun?" Bill retorts starting to sound uncomfortable, the brothers don't miss that change in his tone.

"Well because this thing has come after you twice already. It wants something from you specifically." Adam says growing more suspicious. Bill's eyes dart downward and he begins to tap his foot on the floor, clearly showing he's nervous.

"Please Bill if you know anything you need to tell us." Dean pleaded sternly. Bill looked back up and stared at Dean in the eyes and nodded.

"Will you need to leave the room." Bill told his son, who was standing there watching his father. Will looked like he was about to argue but then decided against it and nodded as he left. Bill looked back at the Winchesters after watching Will leave and making sure he was out of ear shot. He gestured to the kitchen table for the Winchesters to sit, they complied sitting in a semi-circle opposite Bill.

Bill sat and breathed deeply and sighed looking terrified for the life of his son and his own, and also for another reason.

"Look if this is what I think it is, and I always knew this would come back to haunt me, but please understand I can't tell you everything because this involves more people than just me."

"Who else?" Dean prompted. Bill shook his head

"I can't tell you I'm sorry, But I can tell you a name… Peter Sweeney…"

The Winchesters left the Carlton house after warning Bill and his son to stay away from the lake and from water in general until they got this whole thing sorted out. Bill seemed conflicted about giving away too much information, but he did give them the name peter Sweeney and the location of Peter's house. After Bill watched the Winchesters leave he pulled out his phone and dialed the Sheriff's office.

"Well at least we got some information out of him." Adam says optimistically

"Yeah now we go to this Peter Sweeney's house and get some more." Sam says

"Hold up before we do that I want to stop by and see Lucas." Dean says getting into the Impala's driver seat. Sam getting into the passenger's seat and Adam getting in the back.

"What why?" asks Sam confused. Dean pulls out the picture Lucas drew and held it up for his brothers to see.

"Look familiar?" Dean asks. Sam look at the picture and Adam says what they both realized.

"It's the Carlton house."

"Exactly, why did Lucas draw this picture and you get the premonition from it, Lucas might be connected somehow." Dean says starting up the engine.

"Maybe he can draw us another picture might come in handy." Dean reasons

"Fine, maybe we should split up drop me and Sam at Peter's house and then go to Lucas's." Adam says. Dean considers this for a moment then nods.

"Okay." Dean agrees. He drives to the address Bill told them and Sam and Adam get out of the Impala.

"When you two are done call me and I'll come and pick you up, k?" Dean says.

"Yeah no problem." Adam smiles at Dean and pats the roof of the Impala, Dean Waves to his baby brothers and drives off to Andrea's house. Sam and Adam walk up to the house and ring the doorbell, a moment later an old woman answers the door.

"Hello? How may I help you?" she asks curiously. Inviting them graciously into her home. And allowing them to sit at her living room.

"Thank You, my name is Sam Winchester this is my brother Adam, we were actually looking for someone, and does a man by the name of Peter Sweeney live here?" Sam asks politely. The woman tenses and looks down smiling sadly, the kind that shows a deep, old sadness that is still fresh somehow.

"I'm sorry but you boys are a little late, Peter hasn't lived here, he _was_ my son but he disappeared thirty-five years ago." Mrs. Sweeney explained.

"I'm sorry." Adam kindly says, he feels genuine sympathy for the woman, he can't imagine what it would be like to lose a son or daughter, but the pain must be unbearable.

"The police- I never found anything, losing him… it's worse than dying." Mrs. Sweeney says looking at a picture on a mirror on the wall of Peter with another boy.

"Did he disappear from here, I mean this house?" Adam asks

"He was supposed to ride his bike home straight after school but he never appeared." Mrs. Sweeney answered sadly. Sam stood up and walked towards the picture of Peter with the boy. He knew a premonition would cause him a splitting headache, but he wanted to get this case solved already and His powers were very useful, albeit very painful. Adam saw what Sam was reaching for and knew that Sam was going to trigger a premonition. So he quickly flicked his wrists at Mrs. Sweeny and she froze on the spot.

Adam felt a little guilty for using his powers on a little old lady but it would save some explaining. Sam grabs the picture turns it over and reads the back 'Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton nineteen seventy' instantly, the ringing begins in his ears and his temples begin to throb. He begins seeing flashing images in his mind

_He sees three boys playing in the lake one is Peter the other Bill Carlton and the third boy he doesn't recognize. They're playing rather roughly, Bill and the other boy are holding Peter under. The vision flashes and next thing he sees is Peter floating to the bottom and Bill and the other boy burying a red bicycle._

Sam snaps out of his vision and rubs his temples with his index fingers trying to soothe his head. Adam comes over places a worried hand on his shoulder.

"You good?" Adam asks

"Yeah." Sam grimaces, but when he blinks up at his baby brothers face, that still too innocent face, even though Adam has grown up a hunter and seen a lot, even though he's grown quite a thick skin as a result of this life, Sam can see still traces of the little boy who would start crying whenever his brothers or really anyone would be in pain. That thought made Sam feel guilty for making Adam worry and he tried to put on a more convincing look on his face.

"Yeah, yeah I'm all right" Sam says grinning reassuringly. Adam doesn't seem to completely believe him but none the less he still relaxes visibly. Sam turns to look at Mrs. Sweeney and notices she's not moving

"Is she frozen?" Asks Sam walking over to the stock still elderly woman.

"Yeah figured it'd save some explaining, careful she might unfreeze any-." Adam didn't finish his sentence because Mrs. Sweeny began blinking again and took a step back given that Sam was in her personal space.

"When did you get so close, Sam?" Mrs. Sweeney asks perplexed

"Oh I was walking towards you seemed kind of spaced out." Sam lies

"Oh well that'll happen with age, someday you'll both be old and senile like me." Mrs. Sweeney laughs humorously. Sam and Adam chuckle, even though neither one of them expects to live quite that long they don't argue. Sam and Adam exit the Sweeney house after bidding Mrs. Sweeney goodbye and thanking her for her hospitality. Adam pulls out his cellphone and calls Dean to come and pick them up. While the two younger Winchesters wait for their older brother to come and pick them up they sit out on the sidewalk in front of the Sweeney house.

"You sure you're okay?" Adam asks again bumping Sam's knee with his own

"Yes I told you I'm fine, the pain isn't that bad just lasts a few moments that's all."

"All right, I believe you, just sucks that you got the sucky power is all."

"Hey my power is useful, I like it." Sam tries to protest indignantly.

"You see pictures that come with a side of migraines, whoop-de-dingle-do." Adam mocks.

"Shut up brat." Sam huffs in amusement

"Bitch." Adam retorts automatically grinning to himself. The brothers look up as they hear the familiar rumble of the Impala and Dean pulls up to the curb stopping in front of his younger brothers.

"Hop in geeks!" Dean yells annoyingly loud. Both brothers looked at Dean and identical amused smirks flashed on their faces. The Winchesters drove off towards the police station. Dean explaining the talk he had with Lucas and the picture he drew. Adam and Sam looked at the picture and nodded catching Dean up on what happened with Sam's premonition. Also how they need to know who the other kid was. And how they need to stop Peter.

"So we agree we're dealing with a pissed off spirit here looking for revenge." Dean comments on their thoughts so far.

"Yeah that's right Bill Carlton and this other kid killed him by accident then they buried the evidence. Now Peter wants revenge on Bill and his whole family." Adam states

"But we don't know who this other kid was that was there." Sam continues their train of thought

"Well that's why we're here figure the sheriff might be able to help us." Dean says pulling up to the office. All three get out. Inside Lucas is rocking back and forth on a chair Andrea is sitting next to him. Andrea looks up to see The Winchesters and her father enter the office.

"Sam, Adam, Dean." She greets them.

"What you're on a first name basis now?" The sheriff asks annoyed.

"Daddy I brought you some lunch" Andrea says showing her father the bagged lunch and container.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but I don't think I'll have time to eat right now. I think you and Lucas should go home." Sheriff Jake says to his daughter and grandson.

Lucas jumps up looking frightened and rushes over grasping Dean's hand tightly, and looking into his eyes.

"Lucas what's the matter?" Dean asks the boy concerned. Lucas doesn't answer he just tries to tell Dean what's wrong using his eyes only.

"Andrea get Lucas out of here, I need to talk with the **Wildlife **guys for a moment." Andrea's father ordered his daughter. Andrea takes her son and leads him out, Lucas all the while looking at Dean. Sheriff Jake walks into his office, Sam, Dean, and Adam following behind.

"So I had a chat with Bill Carlton he sounded pretty sure that you two were there earlier today and that you 'saved his son'" Sheriff Jake states looking at the three men sitting in front of him.

"Yeah pretty much, we warned him to stay away from water of any kind until this situation is over." Dean agrees.

"Uh-huh even though Will Carlton was 'drowning in a sink'?" Sheriff Jake asks disbelievingly

"Yeah that's what he told you and that's what was happening when we showed up." Sam corroborates Dean's story.

"What kind of idiot do you take me for?!" Jake explodes.

"How does someone drown in a sink? And secondly you three aren't even Wildlife Department." Jake states angrily. The last part make the three brothers look surprised but they quickly mask their surprise.

"That's right I checked the Department's never heard of you, should have known it was suspicious they would send three agents. Now look I don't know if you're blackmailing Bill or what but, I could have you three arrested for impersonating federal agents." Sheriff Jake

"Let's just pretend this whole thing was big mistake, you get in your car and you put this town in your rearview mirror." Jake states darkly

"I think we'll go with door number two." Sam says

The Winchesters piled into the Impala and drove around until they were sure the Sheriff's office couldn't find them. Then Dean pulled over on the side of an almost empty road. Dean turned off the Impala and turned sideways in his seat to address his brothers.

"So that went well." Dean says sarcastically

"Yeah it went super." Adam replies matching Dean's sarcasm.

"Actually… it did." Sam says genuinely

"Uh, Sammy we were being sarcastic." Dean tells Sam thinking Sam missed the joke.

"Yeah I know, but I wasn't. Sheriff Jake is the other boy in the picture." Sam says putting the final pieces of the mystery kid in place. Dean and Adam's expressions are identical as the realization hits them like a sack of potatoes.

"Oh, duh of course why else would Bill Carlton call Jake." Adam says

"Try to warn him that we were getting close to the truth. Bill and Jake want to cover their tracks so we don't bust them for what they did." Dean concludes.

"We can't leave until we figure out a way to stop Peter Sweeny's ghost." Sam says.

"We need to get to Andrea's house, I have a feeling the ghost's going to try something there next." Dean says starting the Impala again and heading to Andrea's house.

"What makes you say that?" wonders Sam

"Because Lucas looked scared." Answered Dean stepping on the accelerator a little harder. The Charmed ones pull up to the Devin's house. They got out of the car and went up to the front door.

"Are you sure about this, I's pretty late man?" Sam asks Dean. Dean opens his mouth to answer but just then Lucas opens the front door looking desperately scared.

"Lucas, Lucas!?" Dean asks panic in his voice. Lucas turns around and runs upstairs to the bathroom, with the Winchesters right behind him. Water is coming up from under the bathroom door. Lucas is banging on the bathroom door Dean takes Lucas and moves him out of the way so he can kick the door down.

Lucas grabs onto Dean's arm for comfort so Adam and Sam rush in and pull Andrea up from the bathtub. Between the two of them they pulled out Andrea.

Dawn is breaking Andrea and the Winchesters are down in the living room. Andrea is dry now and wearing comfortable clothes.

"I'm going crazy, what was that?" Andrea asks still visibly upset

"Can you tell me?" Asks Adam kindly.

"I heard a voice… it said 'come play with me'" Andrea sobs.

Dean looks over to Lucas and sees him staring out the window unblinking.

"Lucas?" Asks Dean.

Lucas turns around and without saying a word goes outside, Andrea and the Winchesters follow Lucas to the yard where he is standing staring at a certain spot in the yard. Lucas turns and looks at Dean.

"Andrea take Lucas and go inside." Instructs Dean. Andrea takes Lucas inside and tells him to go into his room. Sam, Dean, and Adam went to get shovels from the Impala and they came back to dig. With the three of them they quickly uncovered Peter Sweeney's red bicycle. The Winchesters quickly turn when they hear a pistol gun.

"Who are you?" asks Jake angrily "How did you find that there?" He asks again. Andrea sees Jake holding a gun pointing at Sam, Dean, and Adam. She runs outside after turning and not seeing Lucas assumes he's in his room.

"You two are insane." Andrea hears her father accusing the Winchesters, but she gets distracted by Bill Carlton coming up behind them.

"I wish they were." Bill says solemnly

"Bill what are you doing here?" Asks Jake

"Jake you know everything they said is true. When I called you I didn't mean things to go this far. But Peter is trying to get revenge on us and he'll hurt our families for what we did to him." Bill continues walking slowly toward Jake with his hands out.

"Dad is this true?" Andrea asks after hearing Bill's confession. Jake didn't answer his daughter with words instead closed his eyes in a pained face of contrition. Andrea covers her mouth in shock and horror.

"We need to salt and burn Peter's bones. Please tell me you buried. Please don't tell me you just let him go in the lake" Dean pleads. Bill looks regretfully up at Dean then notices Lucas near on the dock reaching out over the dock.

"Lucas!" Bill yells, Andrea, Jake and the Winchesters turn to look and see Lucas. Andrea quickly goes into a fast sprint with the Winchesters, Jake, and Bill right on her heels.

"Lucas stay right there!" Andrea yells. Lucas falls in as Andrea and the others reach the edge, Peter's head pops up. Jake and Bill recognize him. Adam, Dean, and Sam keep running to the end of the dock and dive in.

"Oh my god." Andrea wails. Taking off her jacket to jump in.

"Andrea stay there!" Adam orders

"No! Lucas!"

"We'll get him just stay there!"

Jake and Bill stand aside. Jake finally seeming to accept what Bill and the Winchesters were telling him.

"You get it now Jake we need to pay for what we did to Peter. We do but our families don't." Bill says gripping Jakes shoulder. Jake and Bill wade into the water, as Adam, Sam and Dean dive back in to try and save Lucas.

"Peter…if you can hear me, Lucas Please he's just a little boy. We were the ones who messed up…take us instead." Bill and Jake braced themselves for what they knew was coming

"Daddy No!" Andrea screams as Jake and Bill are both pulled underwater and the bubbles stop. Andrea looks on in horror but then turns her head when she hears the surface of the water break and Dean is holding Lucas.

Sam, Dean and Adam walk out of their motel room.

"Look we can't save everyone. At least Will, Lucas and Andrea are safe." Sam says trying to cheer Dean up.

"I know and thanks Sammy." Dean says as Adam closes the trunk.

"Dean, Sam, Adam." Andrea greets them holding a container of food.

'Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself."

"Can I give them to them now?" Lucas asks.

"Sure sweetie." Andrea smiles and kisses Lucas's head.

"Come on Lucas let's load up these into the car." Dean says leading Lucas towards the backseat of the Impala.

"Hey how you holding up?" Adam asks Andrea sympathetically

"It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?"

"Andrea we're sorry." Says Sam

"You saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that."

Dean puts the sandwiches in the car and turns around to Lucas.

"O.K now that you're talking again this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it one more time."

"Zeppelin Rules!" Lucas replies.

"That's right. Up top." Dean says holding out his hand and high-fives Lucas.

"You take care of your mom."

"All right."

Andrea comes up and kisses Dean.

"Thank You."

Dean thinks for a minute and scratches his head embarrassed

"Come on losers get in we're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road." Dean berates his brothers jokingly before starting the Impala. The Winchesters drive away as they wave goodbye to Andrea.


End file.
